The Winter Lily
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Secrets are revealed after Dumbledore dies on the Astronomy tower, one person believed dead comes back and with the help of an unlikely ally turns the tide of war against Voldemort for good. Mostly canon through HBP.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_Secrets are revealed after Dumbledore dies on the Astronomy tower, one person believed dead comes back and with the help of an unlikely ally turns the tide of war against Voldemort for good. Mostly canon through HBP. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Prologue:

All it took was one change to turn the course of the war, all Harry Potter did was ask Ginny Weasley to the Yule Ball. That was all, yet it had far reaching changes for so many in that one change. To not be left out and desperate for a date Ron Weasley had asked Luna Lovegood to the Yule Ball and would, as he said later realize it had been one of the best things he had done. Harry was able to solve the riddle of the egg far quicker with Ginny's help as he asked around for anything to help him in the task of the lake. He ended up asking professor Snape if he knew where he could buy Gillyweed. With a sneer and a few biting words Severus Snape had gone to his stores and shoved some at the boy and ordered him out of his sight. Harry was on time to the lake and in seeing Ginny as his hostage he rescued her quickly, this put him in first place of the tournament.

When the third task came he was well ahead of everyone else, both Ginny and interestingly Luna helped him in spells and such he would need to succeed. It made all the difference as he made his way through the maze with considerable skill and speed. He got to the cup first, well ahead of anyone else and reached out and grabbed it not realizing it was a portkey. He was whisked away to the Riddle graveyard, despite his being on guard he still was no match for Wormtail as he was disarmed and bound to a headstone. He had a front row seat to Voldemort returning and the violent way that it was done, he barely noticed the pain of the cut on his arm as he was surprised Wormtail was strong enough to still function after he cut off his own hand. Harry was tormented by Voldemort and then forced to duel the dark lord.

However when it came to him fighting the evil dark lord he refused and let the killing curse hit him, as he would say later it seemed the right thing to do. The curse hit him and those there saw both him and the dark lord fall, they thought Harry was dead when the dark lord rose back up. However, Harry Potter rose and summoned a still weak Wormtail to him then the cup and was gone in a flash. Harry would not talk about what he had seen during his time dead (he had died but as it was not his time he had come back) for a long time. The only thing he did say was that he knew the prophecy and that was it. He came back to Hogwarts and ousted the fake Moody and was able to prove his godfather was innocent. This would mean he would not ever have to go back to his so called relations as Sirius took custody of him. It still did not mean that Fudge fully believed Voldemort was back even with Harry's memories in the pensive.

Harry's fifth year was still difficult, though he manage to keep mostly out of the cross-hairs of Deloris Umbridge and start a defense club on his own. Though Harry no longer had part of Riddle's soul in him he still had a connection with him. After Arthur Weasley was attacked at the ministry he was required to take Occulumency lesions with Snape. This had officially ended badly, with Snape "tossing" him from his class, however Harry had, in this time managed to learn the ancient art well from Snape. Still, even with his skills Voldemort had managed to trick him into the ministry with a vision of him torturing his godfather. Turned out Sirius had been taken prisoner and tortured, mostly by Wormtail. In the following battle it was Wormtail that went through the veil and Sirius said "could not have happened to a nicer guy". The real tragedy was when Cho Chang had been killed by Bellatrix and Harry went after her in a fit of rage and very nearly killed her. Voldemort stopped him from doing that and would have killed him but for Dumbledore coming to save the day, and proving to Fudge Voldemort was back as he was right there in front of him.

The next year was mostly calm, Slughorn came back as the potions master and Snape ended up as the defense teacher. He was a good teacher, if you enjoyed landing on your ass more often than not and his biting, dark wit. Harry did get the potions book from the half blood prince, but shared it with Ginny who had him try out the spells on inanimate objects before he would try them on anything else. When he faced Draco in the bathroom he never did cast a _Sectumsempra_ at the other boy, he only cast several shield charms and left the bathroom in a hurry. He never did say a word about seeing Draco crying and Draco was surprised that he had not, if he had Ron would have come to rub it in his face. Harry did get the complete memory from Slughorn and was forced to feed the poison to Dumbledore. Then he had to watch as Snape shoved Draco aside knocking him over and killing Dumbledore. The face-off Harry had with Snape went a bit different, he did managed to catch the man with a _Cruciatus_ curse but Snape threw it off and stupefied Harry. When Harry woke Sirius was over him looking quite pale and vowing revenge on Snape.

There was one more small change, a gift that would shift the balance of the war even further from Voldemort. For sixteen years a woman had been in a mental hospital. No-one knew her name or where she came from, she could not speak and did not respond to those around her. All that could be done was keep her comfortable and that was it, then the woman had an accident, a surgery was needed and finally after so many long years the woman woke from her nearly catatonic state and slowly, ever so slowly she began to recover and remember who she was and what she was. A powerful lady had woke and soon would leave this place to take revenge on those who had wronged her and her family.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there is a set up for the story to follow, a bit of how a few little changes were made here, that changed Harry's life. Though not as much as what would have happened, oh and someone had to die in the battle of the ministry and though Cho is not a bad girl there was really no use for her in the story though she did die in battle, I did give her that._

_Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 1: The Prisoner of Darkness

Chapter One: The Prisoner of Darkness:

Severus hurried along the dark path to the dark manor before him, he was in pain but refused to show it. He could tend to his wounds later, He yanked the shorter pale haired teen boy roughly along when the teen tried to yank his arm from the grip of the tall dark haired man. The boy was still clad in his school uniform and robes and the man was clad in his black teacher's robes, they were in a hurry with the others next to them. All were in black, though Severus stood out even here with his long greasy black hair, black eyes and pale face and long lean form. He snarled at a wild haired woman with near black locks of hair, dark gray heavy lidded eyes clad in gown and bodice of black. Next to her a stocky man with gray hair and whiskers clad in black robes that seemed too tight with yellow eyes was growling softly. Others too walked with them, and all remained quiet as they were aware of the anger rolling off of Severus and Draco Malfoy the pale boy next to Severus.

They entered the manor and headed into a long low room that had been a ballroom at one point but now was more throne room. The room was spotless, clean though bare with only torches along the wall lighting the room. At the end a man clad in layers of black silk robes sat in a throne like chair stroking a dark green snake. He was very snake-like in his looks as well, his eyes were red with slits for pupils and he had hardly any nose and a nearly lipless mouth in his hairless face. He watched as Severus threw Draco from him, as if in disgust, in fact it was an act but none here could know that. Deep inside Severus's heart was breaking to a thousand pieces, he did his best to keep the pain of the curse he was forced to cast on Dumbledore. He had never used the killing curse to kill anyone and it hurt so much even though Dumbledore had told him what would happen if he did not release him, the horrible pain he suffered and how it grew worse with each day.

"So is the deed done?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes master it is." Severus replied.

"Who cast the curse Severus?" Voldemort asked.

"Forgive me my lord, Draco was to do the deed I know this but I lost control." Severus said his eyes on the floor, "I cast the killing curse."

"He took my revenge!" Draco snarled, "he shoved me out of the way master!"

"Is that true?" Voldemort said.

"It is my lord." Bellatrix said, "Dumbledore was using his silver tongue to try and sway Draco, and Draco was overcoming it yet he was too slow. Severus did the deed."

"Has this anything to do with the unbreakable vow you made Severus." Voldemort said getting up to walk before his still kneeling servant, getting Severus to look up in him in shock, "rise, now, I know all about that, I cannot blame a mother for wishing her only child safe. I find that, noble yet you took advantage of the situation did you not Severus?"

"I am sorry master, I hated the old fool, all the years I was forced to work under him, not allowed my full potential, never allowed near the dark arts." Severus replied.

"A filthy half blood should not have taken what was mine by right!" Draco said.

Now Draco was scared and thought he was going to be severely punished. He had not wanted Dumbledore dead, he had offered him freedom, and he hated Severus for taking his life from him. He knew surviving was not enough under Voldemort, he had to do more, to advance as there was nothing more for him but that. Voldemort would win and he had to be where he would not be just a slave but a valued part of his inner circle. Severus had taken his glory and he was going to make him pay. He took out his wand and before he could be stopped he cast a very powerful _Cruciatus_ curse at Severus, Severus was not prepared for this and he screamed in shock and very real pain. Voldemort turned and summoned Draco's wand but the damage was done, hurting from the slash of Buckbeak's claws, and now his second _Cruciatus_ curse in a single night Severus just lay curled up on the floor unable to do anything but tremble in pain.

"Do that again young master Malfoy and I will make you taste the lash is that clear?" Voldemort said seizing the boy by the throat, "the deed is done, and if you wish to continue serving me and remain alive you will not harm Severus again!"

"Yes master, I am sorry master." Draco said making sure to show Voldemort feelings of remorse, anger and shame at not being allowed to kill Dumbledore. "It is true master the old fool's words were weaving a spell but I threw it off, I was going to cast the curse and was shoved out of the way."

"You state the truth, I am impressed, you are not the only to be nearly swayed by that old fool's words. Though you father has very little use you show promise." Voldemort said. "If you pass my tests this summer I will allow you one more chance to prove yourself."

"Thank you master, you are far too good to me." Draco said.

"I am aren't I?" Voldemort said, "a little lesson first, _Crucio_."

Draco fell to his knees and crumpled to the floor and cried out in pain, when the curse was lifted Voldemort helped him up and sent him away with his aunt. He looked over to where Lucius stood, tall, haggard looking his long blond hair not as sleek as it had once been. Voldemort knew how to get to Lucius, to use his son against him would be quite amusing, if he did not need to still punish Lucius he would not bother with Draco as he did. The boy was not weak, well not as weak as he had thought he would be, he believed the boy had wanted to kill Dumbledore and in time he would make a fine killer out of him. He turned to where Severus still had not moved and nudged the potions master with his foot. Severus tried to get up but fell back refusing to cry out in pain, Voldemort saw he was hurt but he did not care, he was going to interrogate him here and now. He forced Severus to look him in the eye, with stronger Occulumens like Severus this was the only way and he soon found all he needed to know.

"I see, you were hurt, unable to get Potter to me as well." Voldemort said.

"I am sorry master, I was attacked by that creature Hagrid keeps, and I had to keep Draco safe as well master." Severus replied. "I am sorry I killed Dumbledore, I know that was not my place."

"No, but I cannot fault you, still disobey me again and you will suffer." Voldemort said, "get up, if you can."

"Master, let me have him." Bellatrix said walking up, "I still do not trust him."

"No Bella, he is mine, get up Severus." Voldemort said completely ignoring the fact that Severus was too hurt to stand, he did notice he was now bleeding freely on the floor. "Get him out of here and get this filth cleaned up!"

Ever since Voldemort had come back in his current body he hated germs and preferred everyone around him to be clean. He was not happy to see Severus bleeding on the floor, his nice clean floor, if he was not so certain that Severus would die he would have cast another _Cruciatus_ curse at him. Severus was taken away while a trembling house elf cleaned up the blood and scurried away so glad it was not hurt or tortured. Severus was led to private rooms where he was stripped, cleaned up and healed and allowed to sleep and recover. He shoved deep into the back of his mind the grief and horror he felt at his actions, (a most unhealthy thing to do) and went to sleep. He would have to deal with what he had done and putting it off was not good for his mental health, however he was able to sleep well at this time.

It was early next morning that Voldemort came to see him. He took in the pale lean figure of his potions master sleeping on his stomach (for Severus was his now he thought with satisfaction). He did not doubt Severus would now do as he was told without the threat of that old fool over him. Voldemort walked over to stand over Severus and pushed back the blankets to take a look at his shoulder seeing that the gashes from the creature were healed but for thin red lines. Severus woke as Voldemort was pushing back his hair to see the full damage, he dared not move until Voldemort stepped back then he turned over and sat up, keeping his eyes lowered in submission.

"I am sorry master." Severus said, "I tried to bring Potter to you unharmed."

"No matter Severus, you did well in killing Dumbledore, I have work for you." Voldemort said, "I need you to brew for me."

"Yes master." Severus said.

"Go shower, then we will talk." Voldemort said stepping back allowing Severus to get up, "I feel the need to keep a close eye on you for the time being Severus."

"Yes master." Severus said.

Severus did go and showered, shaved and dressed in his cleaned clothing. He still felt dirty deep inside, he had killed the only one still alive who had even cared about him for who he was. He wanted to die but he still had work to do. He walked out of the room he had slept in that night and followed Voldemort down to the kitchens where he was allowed to eat before Voldemort decided to question him. He was not able to eat much and luckily Voldemort did not say anything, he must think he was still ill. Severus was known to eat well but it seemed he could not at this time. A few potions were shoved at him by the dark lord and he took them, knowing that right now at least he was not going to be poisoned or killed. He saw Lucius standing at the door glaring at him, he glared back and when Voldemort turned he saw Lucius almost back up in fear.

"Ah Lucius, good of you to show up, on time." Voldemort said getting up to walk up to Lucius.

"Master, forgive me, but why is Severus here?" Lucius asked. "He is not to be trusted!"

"Because I killed Dumbledore is that it?" Severus said getting up, "I already apologized for that, I know I took that which was Draco's right, I was wrong I know that…"

"The deed was done, and Severus knows if he does something like that again I will see how long he can survive under torture." Voldemort said.

The two wizards followed him out and Apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor, Narcissa had been busy, she had set up new wards that made the property unplotable and now the ministry would find it hard to find the manor. Now set behind powerful Black and Malfoy wards even Voldemort was impressed. He was even more impressed when he was greeted warmly by Narcissa, she was lovely, with honey blond hair piled up on her head and clad in robes of green. Still Voldemort liked her sister best, Bellatrix would always have a special place in what heart he might have, she curtseyed low to him and he stopped her from kneeling before him. He could not stay mad at her, after all she had done for him, why she had presented the body of Alastor Moody to him, she had been wounded and still bore a long think scar on her face from that. She had partly redeemed herself to him, and really he could rarely stay mad at her after all.

Malfoy manor was twice as large as Riddle manor, then again though the Riddle family was wealthy they were nowhere near as wealthy as the Malfoy family. Malfoy manor went back to the days of Queen Elizabeth the first when the Malfoy family came from France and pledged loyalty to the English crown. They were granted land in Wiltshire and the massive manor house was built. It was four levels of warm yellow stone with mullioned windows with six towers and massive gardens surrounded by neatly trimmed hedges and filled with flowers and herbs of all kinds. It truly was a beautiful manor, with the main hall paneled in rich dark wood, expensive rugs on the wooden floors. There were rooms with silk on the walls and hand painted wall paper, sitting rooms, studies, offices and a massive library was here too. A massive ballroom had been set up by the house elves under Narcissa's supervision for the meetings she knew would take place there with the dark lord.

"My lord it is an honor to have you here." Narcissa said curtseying, not kneeling as her sister did, she was not a death eater herself after all. "I hope our humble home is to your liking."

"It should be, though I sense your husband is not as happy as you are with my being here." Voldemort said.

"He has not been himself my lord, it seems, forgive me if I say this, it seems he has not the strength of my dear sister here in dealing with the Dementors."

"He has much to answer for, as does Severus." Voldemort said.

"I am sorry Narcissa, Draco would have done the deed but, I was full of rage and instead did so myself." Severus said, "I swear I was not taking advantage of the vow, my anger took the glory from your son, it was not my place to kill Dumbledore."

"Yes, Draco is most upset with you Severus." Narcissa said, "however I could understand your rage."

"Enough, Severus will stay near me." Voldemort said, "I have need of potions made and he will spend his time here, brewing for me, he is not to be disturbed by any but me is that clear?"

Severus knew he was being kept on a tight leash, he was not sure if the worst case scenario Dumbledore had planned was going to come about. After all he was fallible and Harry Potter and those supporting him were proving to be far stronger than he would have thought. He only hoped he could keep his cover, he was a breaths away from a breakdown but could not afford one now. He was shown to rooms that would be his and watched as Voldemort put up wards that would alert him if Severus left them. Severus truly was a prisoner though for now he was not going to be tortured. He knew he was not fully trusted and was a prisoner of Voldemort, still as the only capable potions master and brewer the dark lord had it kept him safe, for now. It really was so good that Wormtail was dead or he was sure he would be in a dungeon writhing and screaming in torture not locked in a suite of comfortable rooms with a list of potions that needed to be made.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Though Severus was seen to kill Dumbledore Voldemort here does not fully trust him, yet he needs him as Severus is probably the best potions master he could get. Without Wormtail there who can brew potions very well (we know this as he did make the potions and such that kept Voldemort alive in GOF and made the potion that brought him back) Severus is the best option. Still he walks a thin line, a very thin line as he has made a few enemies it seems here. I did want to show Narcissa in a favorable light, she did after all ensure her son's life by going to Severus in the first place. Why then could she not play politics as it were with Voldemort? Yes he can tell if someone is lying, most of the time, but what happens when one is strong at the mind arts? After all he would be good at the art of Legilimency but as his soul is incomplete (by his own hand) could not a complete soul with good Occulumency shields hold him at bay or feed him false memories? One can argue that the mind is not just the brain but the soul as well._


	3. Chapter 2: The Other Side of Things

Chapter Two: The Other Side of Things:

Harry sat in the library of Grimmauld place his hair wild and stick up all over the place, this due to him running his hands through it. He looked up as Remus came in and sat across from him, both looked tired and worried as well they might. Harry's eyes were much easier to read now as he had gotten rid of his glasses and opted for contacts, this made him look so much more like his mother, in fact if not for his father's hair and build he would have been a male version of her. Remus looked worse for wear, his hair was longer than he normally wore it and he had not shaved for some time. Then again being a prisoner of Grayback would have a lot to do with that, he had managed to escape just before the Battle on Astronomy Tower as it was called and he was still recovering. As was Bill Weasley, a healer at St. Mungos had introduced antibiotics to his wounds and stitched them closed. He would always have scars but at least now they would not stand out as much and Fleur was still going to marry him no matter what.

"So should we go and talk to Sirius?" Harry asked.

"No, he and Kreacher have a lot to speak of." Remus said, "I never knew, well I never really knew much about house elves you see. No wonder the little fellow was so hateful, to see what he saw, how terrible."

"Such a noble little guy, not able to tell his family what had happened to Regulus, until now, Regulus was very brave."

"Yes he was, and a good man." Ron Weasley said walking into the room.

"Wow, someone grew brains." Hermione Granger snapped walking into the room, "I was wondering if you ever would!"

Harry sighed and Remus very nearly smiled, Ron and Hermione reminded him if James and Lily, well without as much hexing that is. Ron had finally grown into his limbs and he was a tall thin boy, nearly as tall as Sirius in fact. He had short flaming red hair, freckles all over his face and, like the twins and his brother Bill had his father's blue eyes instead of his mother's brown. Hermione was nearly as tall as Remus was with long bushy brown hair tied back in a plait with brown eyes and tanned skin. They, like Harry were clad in jeans and tee shirts and trainers, the informal "uniform" of teens, magical and muggle alike. Ron and Hermione were about to continue their argument when they heard a wail and ran out of the library and stopped looking at the scene in shock before them.

Standing, long black hair wild, gray eyes feral was Sirius Black looking at a black spot on the wall surrounded by a frame. He had a sword in his hands and Harry recognized it at once, how had he got his hands on the sword of Gryffindor? The teens and Remus slowly walked forward to where the painting of Mrs. Black had been, what was all the more shocking was the grim look of satisfaction on Kreacher's face? The little elf looked happy and grinned at them with a rather feral grin that sent chills down their spine, just what had Sirius done to him to get him to react that way? Sirius said something to him and Kreacher nodded and was gone with a pop, in a moment he was back with a large painting of a man who looked similar to Sirius though he was clad in robes of green and silver and was seated on a throne like chair. He was placed were Mrs. Black had been and he smirked around at the teens and actually got up and gave a mocking bow.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is my great grandfather Phineas Nigellus Black, the only Black I really get along with, besides Andromeda." Sirius said.

"So glad to have my old place back, good to see you again Mr. Potter." Phineas said, "ah and these must be your friends, Ron Weasley and the muggleborn Hermione Granger."

"If you have problems with me…." Hermione began only to have Phineas laugh.

"You, oh no my dear, you have proven time and again you belong in this world." Phineas said, "no you are fresh blood, needed you know or you end up with issues like my grandson who will need to marry a muggleborn in order to strengthen the house, in fact…"

"No!" Sirius and Hermione said as one.

"Pity, she is smart, and strong magically, could do the blood line well." Phineas said.

"I thought all Blacks, aside from Sirius were pureblood bigots." Harry said.

"Well for the most part one should marry a pureblood but there are times a half-blood or muggleborn are needed, why look at you Mr. Potter, so powerful. Doubt he would have got that if his mother was not muggleborn, and a right smart one who also belonged in our world."

"So you don't mind muggleborn?" Hermione asked.

"Most yes, because most are not like you, willing to embrace this world and change what needs to be changed too, you care about this world, I can tell, most muggleborn simply don't." Phineas replied. "I was put in a back room as many of my family started to get the idea that only purebloods was the way to go, Regulus is dead because of that."

"Yes he is, and I found out why." Sirius said holding up a locket, "something to do with what Harry has to do, the hunt for certain artifacts of Riddle."

"Speaking of which, Narcissa is not as evil as one would think, I can get into Malfoy manor." Phineas said, "she misses me you see and well, I can act the perfect pureblood portrait."

"You know, I always said I hated Slytherin." Ron said slowly, "but you might change my mind about you lot."

"I hope so, now I have some news, you might not like it but there it is, it's about an attack." Phineas said.

Sirius realized how crafty his cousin was, maybe Narcissa was not as evil as he had thought. She was against the dark lord and it seemed maybe her son was too, however Sirius would not trust either around him or Harry unless they had been given a good dose of Veritaserum. Even then he was not sure he would trust them, they were after all out for themselves and he was not going to let them knife him in the back. Yet Phineas could not knowingly lie to the head of the Black family as he was a portrait and so he could trust what the portrait said. He was not sure he could trust his cousin though after all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At the end of July, despite the ramp up to war there were two things that occupied the minds of the Weasleys and Harry mostly. Harry turned seventeen and was woke by his godfather jumping on his bed as Padfoot waking him up as only a dog can. Once Harry had shoved the dog off, gone to shower and get the slobber off him from being woke up and dressed he was led to the dining room where his day began officially. He had a great breakfast, then Sirius gave him his first gift, brand new robes in dark green with golden buttons and a pair of new heavy buckled brown dragonskin boots. Sirius gave Harry a small box and Harry opened it to look on the ring inside, it was a manly ring with the Potter crest of a slender stag.

"It was your father's, he never did really get to wear it." Sirius said, "you are the head of the ancient and noble family Potter, once the Pervell family."

"It's beautiful." Harry said slipping it on feeling it size to his finger and surprising it was lighter than he thought it would be. "I have to go to Gringotts don't I?"

"Yup, the goblins are not that bad, Flitwick is part goblin you know." Sirius said.

"That is rumor, and not true." Remus said walking up, "he is as human as you Sirius, I would know if he was not."

"Then why does he allow people to say he is part goblin?" Harry asked.

"Bit of a joke on his part, he was just born small, that is all there is to it." Sirius said, "goblins would never, according to them stoop as low as to court a human."

"Remember that most are very honorable, treat them with respect and there will be no issues." Remus said, "do watch out for Griphook, that goblin, well he is not all there."

"Right, I will remember that." Harry said.

Sirius Apparated with Harry to Diagon Alley, Harry was looking forward to having his Apparation license hopefully that very day. Harry had his cloak on and the hood up, as did Sirius. They did not need anyone to bother them today, Harry hated his fame and it seemed more and more people wanted to look to him as leader of the light now that Dumbledore was dead. They managed to get to Gringotts without incident and into the bank. The manager that managed the Potter estate, a small thin goblin with a twisted leg named Gornuk was waiting for them. He smiled at Harry bowing to him and led him to a small office where he had the boy take a seat with Sirius. The office was a simple affair with a simple oak desk, and the three chairs and a fireplace all that took up the space.

"Well Mr. Potter, I see here you have been to the main Potter vault." Gornuk said.

"Yes sir, I am very pleased at how well you have kept the gold and other things." Harry replied.

"What will you do with Stag Cottage at Godric's Hallow?"

"Keep it sir, I have had a wing added as a library and in time will move there." Harry said, "I was wondering sir, you are adding stronger wards at Hogwarts, under headmistress McGonagall's orders are you not?"

"Yes, we are, you wish us to add some for you?" Gornuk asked.

"Yes, what will it cost?" Harry asked.

What followed was an hour of pleasant bartering until the two had come to a fixed price. When it was all said and done the contract was drawn up while Harry and Sirius had tea. Harry signed it as his first act of an adult wizard and followed Sirius out to their next stop, that of the ministry to get his Apparation license. Two hours later and a very happy teen Apparated home to change into more casual clothes for his birthday party at the Burrow. He Apparated there with Sirius and Remus, a blur of red attacked him and he found his arms full of Ginny Weasley, a shapely teen witch with flaming red hair, merry brown eyes and splash of freckles across her nose. She gave Harry a completely non-verbal hello that got all the younger wizards to cat call and whistle getting Harry to give them a rude sign. Finally they pulled apart and Harry grinning looked down at her, she was wearing his favorite purple shirt and jeans and looked beautiful to him.

"Come on mum wants to make sure you are still in one piece." Ginny said, "she seems to think you are still too thin."

"Sirius plies me with so much food I should be fat now." Harry replied.

"Well you are a growing boy." Sirius said.

"Oh and be careful, Fleur is here Sirius we don't need a repeat of last time." Ginny said, "though I am impressed Fleur restrained herself."

"What is it with you witches and stinging hexes?" Sirius grumbled.

They moved into the backyard where several long tables were set up, Sirius grinned as he saw Bill and Charlie here. Bill looked much better than the last time Harry had seen him, then he had bandages covering the left side of his face. Now his face free of the stitches and bandages looked much better, the scars still a bit red were not as bad as they could have been. He was clad in jeans, his dragonskin boots and a tee shirt, his hair was just as long as ever and he looked happy and healthy. Charlie was a shorter man with short "Weasley red" hair, brown eyes and skin so freckled it looked tanned. Two more boys that were identical down to almost the last freckle walked up, like Bill and Ron they had blue eyes and turned to see Harry and grinned identical grins. They were clearly doing very well, their dragonskin boots were the best made and today they were wearing blue dragonskin vests over lavender silk shirts and designer jeans.

"Ah here is the birthday boy himself!" Bill said walking up to Harry.

"Yes dear bother so it is." Fred said.

"Indeed, we thought Sirius would lead you on a quest of drunken debauchery." George added.

"No he would not, I would not allow it." Harry said, "I like to keep my wits about me, people can be taken advantage of when drunk. I should know, my uncle would give the moon to someone if they asked drunk, my aunt never let alcohol in the house, well unless aunt Marge was there."

"Harry dear, glad you are here." Molly Weasley, the pump, red headed matriarch of the Weasley family said walking out to give him a hug, "the minister is here to see you."

"Ah alright then." Harry said, "wonder what he wants."

"Remember Harry, be nice, no matter what do be nice and don't lose your temper." Sirius said, "I think Padfoot will go with you, that alright then?"

"Sure, that should help." Harry said.

"Oh Ron and Hermione are already there." Molly said.

Harry nodded and Sirius turned into a large black dog and followed him into the house and to the sitting room where Rufus Scrimgeour stood waiting for him. He was a tall stocky man clad in black robes with grizzly tawny hair that hung to his shoulders, keen yellow eyes behind small wire rimmed glasses and a gaze that seemed to stare through you. He turned to Harry and sized up the teen before him. Harry remembered his manners and after introducing himself and taking a seat he offered tea which the minster politely turned down. It was good Sirius had Harry take all those etiquette classes as they were going to be put to good use here and now.

"I am here today to carry out the last wishes of Albus Dumbledore, he did mention you in his will." Scrimgeour said, "left you three things."

"He was not dark or evil sir." Ron said hotly.

"I know but why would he leave you three something out of all his students?" Scrimgeour said. "These were studied, but nothing could be found as to what he wanted you to do with them."

"Well sir, there has to be a good reason for him leaving them to us." Harry said slowly, he knew Scrimgeour would need to know a few things, he was not playing his cards as close to his chest as Dumbledore. "I am sure you are aware he wanted to talk with me last year, all I can say is that it was about defeating Riddle."

"Yes, I thought as much, just what was he talking to you about a weapon perhaps?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Sir in time I will tell you, but now, now it could mean your death if I did." Harry replied carefully, "I promise I am not going dark or evil, I give my word on that, I am doing all I can to get rid of Riddle."

"Good of you to say that boy, but why give these to you?" Scrimgeour said taking out a list, "to Miss Hermione Jane Granger an original copy of Beetle the Bard. To Ron Weasley my Diluminator and to Harry Potter the first snitch he ever caught in a game."

Scrimgeour looked at the teens seated before him, he knew they had been charged with something to do and wondered what Dumbledore wanted from them. He gave each item to the teens, making sure Harry took the snitch in hand. He knew Potter was hiding things, and he hoped the boy knew what he was doing. The last thing Dumbledore had told him to do was trust Harry and let him do what he needed to. He had been prepared not to but these past two weeks, well things had changed and he knew more than ever he had to help this young teen. Oh he knew what the boy thought of him, and he hoped the boy would realize they were not enemies. He wanted to help Harry but knew even now the boy did not trust him. He was surprised that he had not brought up Stan Stunpike, there was a disappointment of a boy, he really was a death eater of the worst kind.

"If there is anything I can help you with, let me know." Scrimgeour said.

"We will sir." Harry replied, "thank you."

"Of course, and happy birthday Mr. Potter."

Scrimgeour left and Harry went to his birthday party and had a great time. He met with McGonagall the next day with Sirius at Hogwarts in a private meeting. Both Sirius and Harry spoke with the portrait of Dumbledore and Sirius learned at last what Harry had to do. They agreed they would decide what to do after the wedding of Bill and Fleur, they had to process the news they had been given. The war had just taken a new turn and it looked as if it was for the better, or so Sirius dearly hoped, for Harry's sake after all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So a bit of what Harry and Co are doing, Harry did show the fake locket to Sirius who recognized another locket that Kreacher had and so the rest is history. There is a good reason for him destroying the portrait of his mother, the portrait of Phineas Black will be used quite a bit as Narcissa is really not on the side of Voldemort. She blames him for destroying the little bit of normality she finally had with her husband and son._

_Please do review!_


	4. Chapter 3: Truths of a Dark Nature

Chapter Three: Truths of a Dark Nature:

Draco stood before his master trembling and in pain yet triumphant. He had handed a bag with the treasure he had got from the raid on the Hogshead. The dark lord wanted as a souvenir Albus Dumbledore's wand, so a small raid was set for the Hogshead. Severus had gone on that raid with them and the last Draco had seen of him was of the dark man fighting with Aberforth giving as good as he got. Who knew the old innkeeper was powerful in magic and not only was able to take out and capture Grayback but as the werewolf lay still on the floor start on Severus Snape. Severus had ordered him out with the wand and Draco had left, he could care less if Severus made it out, he had the wand and would, at least for now show he was of worth to the dark lord.

"So you got it for me?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes master, there was a bit of trouble, but I brought it as ordered master." Draco replied.

"Where is Severus and the werewolf?" Voldemort asked softly.

"The werewolf would not follow Severus's orders at first, he nearly cost the mission sir. Severus was fighting the goat keeper sir." Draco replied, "he ordered me out sir."

"My lord, he was captured." Bellatrix said walking up looking worse for wear, "if not for Rudolphus I would be dead, that filthy half-breed Flitwick killed him!"

"A great loss, one I will avenge." Voldemort said, "come Bellatrix, let me tend to your wounds, Draco, Rabastan leave us!"

The two wizards bowed to their master and left the room, Rabastan smirked, now he was head of the Lestrange family and he was going to take full advantage of that. He walked by Draco who went to find his parents and let them know he was back safe. He was not aware of a figure making his way through paintings, watching him then fading away to report back to the head of the Black family.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus woke up and curled up on instinct as the door to the cell he was in opened and bright light streamed into the small cell. Scrimgeour walked into the room and looked down at the thin naked wizard on the floor who did not seem to have much defiance left in him. Severus had been brought to the ministry unconscious, already naked and once here forced a purging drought. He was kept here for a week, fed two times a day and just an hour before Scrimgeour had come to see him he was cleaned up roughly. Severus fought down his fear as Scrimgeour stood over him fury on his face, he would not defend himself if the minister decided to torture him, he deserved it and he knew it. Scrimgeour threw a something at him which turned out to be a pair of black and white horizontal striped prison trousers.

"Put those on Snape." Scrimgeour said, "if it was up to me I would kill you now, but you have a lot to answer for."

"I know, do what you will to me." Severus said putting on the trousers and tying them about his hips.

"You filth, you killed the greatest wizard of our time!" Scrimgeour said grabbing him by the throat and throwing him to the wall, "I will see that you suffer for that!"

Severus was shoved out of the cell where two burly Aurors grabbed him and bound his hands behind him and put a hood over his head. He was drug down several corridors and a few flights of stairs before he was shoved into a chair in a bare room. Standing waiting for him was one Nymphadora Tonks, today her hair was dark brown and long, her eyes gray. She was clad in her Auror uniform and once Severus was bound to the chair securely she removed the hood. He looked up at her and wondered how she planned on making him talk, after all as an Occulumens, Veritaserum did not fully work on him all that well. She walked up and traced her wand down his bare chest getting him to stiffen in shock ever so slightly.

"Come now professor, that did not hurt." Dora all but purred in his ear brushing back a lock of his dark hair, "if I had not promised to behave I could make you scream. All the lovely things my mother taught me."

"What is your point little girl?" Severus shot back at her annoyed that all he got from her was a smirk, "your mind tricks do not work on me."

"Well a girl can try can't she?" Dora said holding up a vial for him to see, Veritaserum, "you know the irony of this? You, dear professor brewed it."

"Ten points to Hufflepuff for that brilliant deduction." Severus said, "expecting it to work?"

"Listen you vermin…" Scrimgeour started to say actually raising his hand to strike Severus.

"Sir he wants that." Dora said, "he'd like us, me to hurt him physically, I think he gets off on it." Dora came close to him again and spoke softly in his ear, "makes you hard doesn't it? The pain, the thought of it satisfies you?"

"Go away little girl." Severus said refusing to show how unnerved he was at how like Bellatrix Dora looked and was acting at this time, "you don't know a thing about me."

"Oh but I will, now you brewed the Veritaserum and that will not work as well on an Occulumens like you. The Americans came up with an answer to that, funny that they could come up with anything brilliant you know. I give you a dose of Veritaserum and something else Lysergic Acid Diethylamide, LSD for short. It can be rather intense but you will tell us everything you know and I mean everything." Dora said.

Severus just glared at her, he knew what LSD was and was confident it would not work, after all he was an Occulumens, what could a muggle drug do to him, mostly one like that? Sure it could make him hallucinate but how would that get him to talk? He struggled a bit as a needle was put into his arm and he was hooked up to an IV, this was strange, why would the magical world have such a thing as this? Dora stepped forward with Shacklebolt and he knew struggling and refusing the drugs would just get him hurt. He allowed the Veritaserum to be given and then the LSD. In a few short minutes it became very clear why this combination was given as he found his mind for all intense and purposes scrambled. Dora started with simple questions and worked her way up from there, this was done to get a baseline on the truth from him.

"Why did you kill Albus Dumbledore?" Scrimgeour asked.

"He was dying, it was to save Draco Malfoy, he could not kill. Boy's not a killer, forced to join Voldemort, in exchange his family would not be killed." Severus answered, "I did not want to kill him, headmaster, he would not allow me to back out, said I had no choice."

"Did Dumbledore plan the attack on Astronomy tower?" Scrimgeour asked coldly.

"No, surprise that, we did not know about the cabinet, tried to find out, I came on the tower, shoved Draco aside. Headmaster asked me to, sent me a link of pain he was in, begged for death." Severus said his eyes glazed over. "Bastard forced me to kill him, knew I didn't want to."

"Who are you loyal to?" Dora asked, she needed to know, they all needed to know.

"Her majesty the queen, and Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter, you are loyal to Harry Potter?" Scrimgeour said, "but why?"

"Promised to watch out for him, promised I would, after Lily died, and Dumbledore, but the old fool did not really care for the boy…"

"You in love with Lily Severus?" Dora said realizing that this man was not the enemy but a man caught in a dark and tragic life, "I will not mock you for that, where you?"

"I loved her, was not in love with her, cared for her was family." Severus said, "tried to save her life, did not believe the prophecy, dark lord did, wanted to kill her, went to her and warned her then to Dumbledore. Dumbledore wanted to kill me I think, kept me close did not trust me, until the end, forced me to kill him!"

"I think we are done here." Scrimgeour said stunned at what had been revealed, "I will take him, tell no-one he is alive, or we have him is that clear? Severus Snape, for the time being is dead."

"Understood sir." Dora said.

Scrimgeour had the same Aurors as before, stationed outside the door take Severus back to his cell. The hood put over his head was not really needed as he was completely out of it at this time. He was barely able to walk and had to be very nearly drug along as he was taken back to the cell that was, incidentally right near the minister's office. Once he was deposited on the floor Scrimgeour ordered the two Aurors out, and unlike Dora and Kingsley who he did trust he _Oblivated_ these two and sent them on their way. He went back to his office wondering just what to do with Snape now, he clearly was not on Voldemort's side, however what was planned and who Voldemort was targeting next.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sixteen years, that was how long she had been "gone", well gone as not in her own mind, she had not remembered who she was or anything about herself. Not until the operation to remove her Appendix, she woke and remembered her baby, her little baby boy and the killing curse headed her way. Had little Harry survived? Her magic was used to save him not her, why was she alive? She looked in the mirror and saw she was older and too thin, she would need to gain some weight back. Her hair was still the same dark red as in her youth and her eyes still were a bright emerald, she still looked youthful and she was as she was only in her thirties and that was quite young for a witch or wizard. She had collected what had been found on her all those years ago, which luckily included her wand and left the hospital. She wondered why none had come to find her and so Apparated to the last place she had seen her family, Godric's Hallow. She walked by the memorial and to the house, she saw the damage and very nearly this did her in, she very nearly ran to the graveyard. She collapsed in front of the graves and saw the single headstone, with James and her name, not Harry's and she cried in loss and relief.

She got up after a time and knew she had to go to Hogwarts, Dumbledore was an annoying manipulative old coot but he could help her find her son. First she had to get some robes, it would not do for the lady Potter to go to Hogwarts in muggle attire, besides she liked robes and liked how James fussed over her. He might not have liked Slytherin but even he had to agree true greens looked stunning on her and so he made sure she always had the best robes money could buy. She headed to Godric's Hallow and to the master bedroom, she did not stay long but unlocked the warded closet (James had always teased her for her wanting to lock everything up but he had not grown up in a small mill town with high crime) and took out a set of green robes James had really loved on her. She fought down her grief and put them on and drew on a hooded cloak in darker green and headed out.

Despite not using magic for the past sixteen years she did not find it hard to Apparate once more, her magic hummed through her delighted in being used after so long. She saw the gates were locked and smiled, this was no problem for an Animagmus like her, she transformed to a red tailed hawk and flew up to the school and in through the Owlery. Once there she transformed back to human and headed down the stairs to the gargoyle and was about to give the password when she saw McGonagall walk up. She saw the other woman looked older, she had gray in her hair now and though still tall and formidable looking she looked sad and worn. She had her wand out pointed at Lily at once, understandable as she was technically a stranger here. She lowered her hood and looked at McGonagall who recovered from her shock quickly.

"Whoever you are this is a cruel trick." McGonagall said anger in her eyes.

"I will show you it's me." Lily said transforming to her Animagmus form and back, "I was in a muggle mental hospital for the last sixteen years, I was told I was found wandering Brighton with no knowledge of my name or what I was, that changed after an operation, as soon as I recovered I went to Godric's Hallow, I know James is dead, but where is Harry?"

"With Sirius, there is much you need to know." McGonagall said.

"I know, but I need to speak to Dumbledore." Lily said.

"I can take you to his portrait, he is dead." McGonagall said leading her up to the office.

"What how?" Lily asked.

"Severus killed him." McGonagall replied.

Lily stepped back in shock but then recovered and looked up at Dumbledore who had been sleeping in his frame. She knew this slippery old man had something to do with that, she had an idea Severus had joined Voldemort and if he believed her dead he would blame himself. Dumbledore would take advantage of that and use him, but would he make him kill him and for what? Then it hit her, Voldemort was back, somehow he had come back, had he done the most unspeakable of evils? As evil as he was would he have really made a Horcrux and spilt his soul that way? The portrait came awake at McGonagall's asking and looked down at Lily in shock, he saw the anger in her eyes and knew it was directed at him.

"Hello Albus you sneaky bastard, what have you done?" Lily said coldly.

"Lily!" McGonagall said appalled.

"Where is my son and why did Severus kill you?" Lily asked.

"I cannot tell you that." Dumbledore said.

"Oh honestly Albus do I have to pull my weight as the deputy head, and for now the head of the school and order you to?" McGonagall said, "if you know why Severus killed you tell us!"

"I was dying, I ordered him to." Dumbledore said.

Around an hour later Hagrid looked up from where he was working with the Thestrals as the windows in the headmaster's office blew out. He winced as he heard a woman shouting at the top of her lungs and he could catch much of what was said. He was glad there were no students or much staff and he winced actually glad the headmaster was dead. The things the woman was saying would be extremely painful for a man to say the least, and Dumbledore had really set her off. He watched as a woman came flying out of the castle, with no broom and landed on the lawn and strode off her cloak billowing about her in a rather familiar way, his jaw dropped as he saw Lily Potter walking to the gates but he dared not speak to her as he liked his bits right where they were. She left the property and with a crack Apparated away. Up in the office McGonagall went about repairing the windows and turned a stern look on her face to face the cowering portrait of Dumbledore.

"You are a wicked man Albus, either that or insane or both." McGonagall snapped.

"I did what was best! I don't what the boy dead, I love and care for him!" Dumbledore replied.

"Be glad you are dead Albus, Lily has a right to be upset with you, were you ever going to tell Severus you used Cyanide to take your own life or will you continue to let him believe he killed you?" McGonagall asked.

"I had planned to tell him yes." Dumbledore replied, "he is fine, quite a strong boy."

"Oh yes, very strong, you broke his heart." Phineas said acidly, "far better to beat the boy than what you did, and they say Gryffindors are all good and light, ha! I would not do such a thing to any!"

"So Lily is going to see Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Of course and you cannot do a thing to stop this now!" McGonagall replied, "Harry now has his mother and you will not interfere again Albus that is a direct order!"

Deep in London Lily waited in Grimmauld Square for Sirius to come out. She wanted to see her son, to see what was left of her old friends too. So much had happened in sixteen years, Harry raised unhappily by her sister and her husband. All the trials he had been through, but not alone, no he had good friends and finally Sirius to take care of him. She had sent her Patronus to Sirius and now waited for him on the square. In due time Sirius did come out and saw her standing there and spoke quietly with her. Then he hugged her and led her into Grimmauld place to see her son after so long apart.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Oh yes Lily Potter nee Evans is back! Severus will meet her and she will have lots of things to say to him. First though she will need to meet her son who she has not seen for sixteen years (though for her it feels more like mer weeks) her baby is nearly all grown up now! Yes she can fly, that bit is very much canon, we see she did in DH and probably taught Severus how to as well._

_Now about the interrogation of Severus and why I chose LSD to be mixed with Veritaserum, LSD, from what I have seen really messes with your mind. To get the truth from someone with such powerful mind shields like Severus two drugs would have to be used not just one. The LSD is a key if you will for the Veritaserum to work on him, and I am aware that the Germans invented LSD but Tonks is not. _

_So do review please!_


	5. Chapter 4: We Meet at Last

Chapter Four: We Meet At Last:

Harry was in a fairly good mood despite the fact that there was a war on. The main reason was the fact that the Weasley family was alright, the death eaters that had tried to kill them all failed and badly. They had thought locking the majority of the family in the burrow and setting it on fire would get rid of them, they had not thought that a secret tunnel under the house to the woods would save the family. Arthur had led the charge against the death eaters and in what would go down as the battle of the burrow in the future twenty death eaters fell and lost their lives that day. Fred and George proved that it was not how many OWLs or NEWTs a wizard had but what power one had. They had taken down ten themselves while Molly very nearly killed Bellatrix, Bellatrix left the battle missing an arm. The rest of her forces did not fare so well as they were all killed.

Arthur, Molly Ron and Ginny were staying here, Fred and George had their heavily warded flat in Diagon Alley, Bill and Fleur had Shell Cottage and Charlie was back in Romania on a top secret mission for the ministry. Percy was living with his girlfriend and though his parents wished he would marry the girl they were glad he was happy. Harry was seated now on the stairs his head in Ginny's lap listening to the lecture that grandfather Phineas was giving to Hermione about customs and such of the magical world. He looked up as Sirius came back in the house with a woman who saw him and lowered her hood. Harry gasped in shock and looked from Sirius to the strange woman, Sirius turned to his dog form and back to show it was him and the woman walked up to Harry who stood and looked down at the woman before him wide eyed. Lily looked at her son and Harry with a soft cry staggered down the stairs and caught her scent, he knew that scent even though it was so long he smelled that scent!

"Mum?" He said hoarsely, "mummy?"

"Oh sweat heart you have grown so big!" Lily said walking to him, "you are such a brave boy."

"Mummy!"

Harry found himself enfolded in his mother's arms and unable to stand he sank to the floor his mother following him and holding him gently in her arms. He breathed in her scent, and clutched at her, he hoped this was not a dream and he realized it could not be. He knew he was crying but did not care, this was his mother and he was being held by her, something he had craved growing up, he never wanted to let her go. Molly came up and Sirius filled her in on who Harry was hugging and Molly smiled at the two reunited. Finally after a time Lily held Harry out at arm's length and took a look at her boy, no young man before her. Without glasses he did look much like her, only his hair was his father's and he had a horrible scar on his forehead, oh and it was a rune! So the damnable prophecy was going to have to be fulfilled.

"But how did you survive?" Harry asked, "where have you been?"

"Until today I was in a mental hospital, I don't remember anything about the past sixteen years." Lily replied, "I don't know how I got to Brighton, the staff said I was wandering the streets and would not speak and barely responded to anyone. I woke up a week ago for lack of a better word."

"Madam Potter I can get a room set up for you." Molly said walking forward.

"You don't have to call me that." Lily said letting Harry help her to her feet, "I must thank you for taking care of Harry."

"He is such a sweet boy, I do not mind." Molly said. "Your sister was not good to him."

"I know, I can't see how she could be so spiteful, I would have thought she would have loved Harry, that was why, if anything happened to Sirius she was to get him." Lily said sadly.

"I am sorry Tiger Lily." Sirius said, "if I had not gone after the rat…"

"What is done is done, where is Remus?" Lily asked still holding onto her son.

"Right this way madam Potter." Hermione said, "I am Hermione Granger."

"Pleased to meet you and who has my son's heart here?" Lily said turning to a blushing Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley ma'am." Ginny said.

"Oh my a female born Weasley? That has not happened in over three hundred years!"

"I was expecting I would have another son." Molly said, "a younger brother for Ron, she was a wonderful surprise."

"How many children do you have Molly?" Lily asked.

"Seven, six boys, one daughter, I have twin boys, right menace they can be." Molly said, "Dora, that is Nymphadora Tonks well Lupin now, is with Remus in the kitchen."

"Or Dora is shagging his brains out…" At a pointed look from _four_ females Sirius shut up.

He led them through the spotless hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen where Remus sat with Dora chatting pleasantly. He looked up and on seeing Lily got up and walked up to her sniffing cautiously, his eyes went wide and for the third time that day Lily found her arms full of a sobbing wizard. She soothed Remus as best she could as he sobbed, loosing James had hurt the remaining Marauders, but loosing Lily was the thing that caused them to lose their minds with grief the most. With her back they wept with joy and sorrow, they grieved in loss of James and of so many years lost. Finally they managed to calm down and Lily turned to Dora who was looking at Lily with awe, she had heard so many tales of her from Remus and now here was the witch in front of her!

"Wow, the last time I saw you, you were toddling around." Lily said, "I doubt you remember me."

"Madam Potter?" Dora said, "it's an honor to meet you."

"Please call me Lily, you don't need to be formal with me, not when you have made Remus a happy man." Lily said and added, "and no Remus don't worry about children, you cannot pass on your furry problem. Only a female werewolf can, if she survives the pregnancy that is, but as a male you are perfectly safe."

"That is what my mother and dad said." Dora replied, "Remus was so scared when he told dad he wanted to marry me, dad did not care, trusts my judgment he does and he is right, Remus is a great man. Oh and he is very good in bed too."

"Dora must you say that here!" Remus said blushing.

"It's nearly time for lunch." Molly said, "Lily why don't you catch up with Harry, I am sure you have a lot to talk about."

Harry sat with his mother and glossed over his years with the Dursleys and spent much of his time talking about his school days. She frowned at how Severus had treated Harry, she would have him explain himself, then again him teaching Harry Occulumency helped redeem him a bit. She was surprised at how Harry had taken on Voldemort in his first year, then taken on teen Voldemort in his second year and killed a basilisk, how Sirius had escaped from Azkaban and how he had to stay on the run even after Harry had learned the truth. She was not happy Harry had to compete in the tournament but gave Ginny a look of gratitude as Harry told how she had helped him. He told her how he saw Voldemort come back and how he had been hit, yet again with the killing curse. He talked of how he captured Wormtail and went over the last two years ending with Severus killing Dumbledore.

"You have had adventures." Lily said, "but then you are a child of destiny, the rune you bare in your scar proves that."

"Oh Merlin I should have seen that!" Hermione said, "I mean Harry says it looks like a lightning bolt and that is what I wanted to see not the sign, Sowilo, you are marked as a child of destiny literally."

"Damn, so that is why so much stuff happens to me." Harry muttered.

"Well you now have me here, the dark dork is so dead." Lily said.

"That is Tiger Lily!" Both Sirius and Remus said as one.

"Who is, um Harry mate why is your mother here?" Ron said walking into the room, "isn't she suppose to be dead?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly snapped.

"No it's alright, I was supposed to be dead, I just woke up as it were a week ago." Lily said, "you must be Ron Weasley, expert at strategy and planning."

"I'm just Ron ma'am." Ron said, blushing "I am good at chess, not much else."

"Well chess can lead to great things." Lily said getting Ron to think.

"Oh I have something at the ministry for you Lily." Dora said, "I am sure the minister will allow you to have him."

"Good, he and I will have lots to talk about." Lily said grimly.

The scowls she got from Sirius, Remus and Harry did not go unnoticed. She knew they did not like Severus much, he could be blunt and would not back down. He knew he was just as good if not better in magic than a pureblood like Sirius, she knew Sirius accepted her because she was a witch. She had a lot of the same bluntness as it was called as Severus but as she was a girl that had been seen more as charming and tolerated in her. Not so for Severus who was, well let's face it foreign looking to most. She always thought he was cute and loved him as a friend, she did hope he did not love her deeper than that, she knew she could not return that kind of love, her heart did belong still to James after all and she would never remarry, she could not see herself with another man.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus woke up as the door to his cell opened, he stood up as Dora came in the room and ordered him out. At least he now had a prison tunic and was not half naked before her anymore. Then again it could have been worse for him, Scrimgeour could have rightly kept him naked and starved but he had not. Dora took out a silver lily and made Severus touch it and with a tap of her wand they were gone. Scrimgeour was more than happy to be rid of Severus, with a promise from her to be his minder and bring him when he wanted him she now could take him with her. They landed in the hall of Grimmauld place and at once Severus was on guard. Why in all the hells was he here? He turned at a soft voice he thought he would never hear again and his eyes widened in shock as he saw Lily here. He knew it was her, this was no trick played on him, she was here alive and real. Clad in robes of green, her dark red hair surrounding her pale face with her green eyes regarding him sadly. He staggered forward and fell to his knees before her, not daring to hug her much less touch her. He was crying but he did not care who saw him, he was so wracked with guilt and sorrow at this moment.

"I am s-so s-sorry, I cost you James." Severus sobbed, "if not for me the prophecy, it's my fault!"

"Severus look at me." Lily said kneeling by him and putting a hand under his chin and lifting his tear soaked face to look at her. "You are not to blame, Merlin you always joked about prophecies in school how you could not believe such things. You did not mean any harm."

"B-but I joined the dark lord, did evil things." Severus said, "I killed Dumbledore!"

"No, he took his own life, your killing curse was not strong enough to even give him a nose bleed. He took Cyanide, if he were alive he would be a ball less bastard instead of just a bastard."

"I didn't k-kill him?" Severus said, hope in his eyes for a moment, it was replaced with grief and shame "but I c-cost your soul mate Lily!"

"Hush, no you did not, you are not to blame for James dying, I know why you joined the dark lord, you thought he was going to save our world."

"All he touches turns to ash." Severus sobbed. "I am so sorry, I am so very, very sorry."

"Come here, I forgive you, you foolish man." Lily said. "You wonderful brave man, you have suffered far too much."

Severus did not need to be asked twice, he hugged Lily, something he had not done in years. It felt right, and he felt his grief lessen as she held him. The love he felt from her made him feel humbled and shamed at the same time. Harry had come up and at first he was too stunned to do anything when he saw the grief Severus felt, he was shocked that such a strong man could break down like this. Then it hit him, Severus was every bit human as him, and he was hurting badly and if there was one thing Harry hated was others suffering badly. All animosity was gone towards Severus, he had suffered too much and he was angry at Dumbledore for causing this. He walked up to Severus and put a hand on his shoulder and Severus looked up at him surprised to see concern not hatred or anger in those green eyes, so like his mothers. Merlin he was so like his mother and he buried his head in Lily's robes again and continued to sob.

Sirius and Remus had come up to see what the commotion was and were stunned to see Severus completely out of control. They had never seen him this way, no matter the prank they pulled on him he never broke down and cried, oh sure they called him _Snivellus_, an appalling name but he never did earn that nickname. He was cool and collected and showed mainly anger and this, well this was new to them. Sirius could feel the hurt of the man and he felt ashamed at once for how he had treated him all those years ago. He realized that he had taken out his frustrations of his own dark and evil family on a boy who had not deserved it. Merlin he had been a right berk in school and was still for that matter. Finally Severus got control of himself and Lily helped him get up, he looked around his glare and sneer back in place. Yet he did not have to worry about any mocking him, most did not have dry eyes as it was and oh wonderful Black was dabbing his eyes with his sleeve, did not the mutt know how to use a handkerchief?

"It's alright sir." Harry said, "it's been an emotional day."

"Too right, seeing Tiger Lily again has got all of us emotional." Sirius said walking up to him still taller and out weighing Severus as he nearly always had, "I am an ass, I know that forgive me, for being a right berk in school and treating you so very badly?"

"I still hate you." Severus said. "But for Lily I accept your apology, if you dare pity me Black I…"

"Nah, not when you can break my nose and jaw with two blows?" Sirius said, "as if I would dare, you still have a major problem."

"What is that Black?"

"You need to wash your hair." Sirius said.

"I will as soon as you take a flea bath you inbreed imbecile."

"Slimy snake."

"Balls less bastard."

"F…."

"Enough, there are children here!" Both Lily and Molly said at once.

They went to the kitchen for dinner and Severus sat by Lily, mostly to reassure himself she was there, and partly to get away from Black. He knew Black was just in shock, when he came out of it he would be back to bullying him, Merlin he did not have his wand and could only do a few spells without. Yet Black was not wanting to hurt him, not after all he had learned, he wished Dumbledore was alive so he could introduce the man to several dark spells. Severus managed to eat well and after dinner he was sent upstairs to take a bath, he threw off his prison clothes and stepped into a very hot bath scrubbing himself clean and washing his hair (he did this regularly, it was just naturally on the oily side) and relaxing in the tub. He was fully in shock and the fact that Lily was still alive had not fully hit him.

Down in the kitchen Lily still sat at the scrubbed table while Molly worked on her version of a calming draught while Kreacher took it on himself to clean up. Even Hermione could not frown on his doing this, after all he _wanted _to work and barely let Molly cook as it was, she had to promise not to clean up and let him set the table, put the food on the table and clean up. Lily was still surprised to see her baby nearly all grown up, she saw he had grown to a handsome young man, a bit too thin but James had been the same way at his age. Sirius looked worn and she was angry he had suffered so long in Azkaban because of Peter. Remus looked much older but very happy and she was glad that the young witch by his side was taking good care of him. She had nothing but good thoughts for Molly Weasley, she had done all she could to take good care of her son.

"I'm worried about Severus." Lily said, "I can feel how close to a total breakdown he is."

"Well I did interrogate him." Dora said slowly, "I am an Auror and used Veritaserum and LSD to interrogate him, I did make sure to use a strong calming and mind clearing potion on him after. I was shocked at what he was required to do, so is the minister that is why he allowed Severus to leave as he did."

"I have an answer that will allow him to sleep tonight." Molly said, "I fact I will go give it to him now."

"Um he is taking a bath Molly." Lily said.

"Well he doesn't have a thing I have not seen, I have six boys you know." Molly said. "I will be back shortly, you lot can catch up."

Lily stayed seated and knew Severus was going to be shocked, and knew Molly knew just how to get him to take a potion. Shock and surprise would do nicely, Molly was a smart witch and knew exactly how to take care of one stubborn wizard very well. Upstairs Severus was relaxing in the tub, he was still in shock mostly and was not sure what to think of Lily back and alive. He sat up in shock as the door opened and quickly covered himself as Molly Weasley came in the room with a steaming goblet.

"Molly I am naked here!" Severus said outraged.  
"You need this." Molly said holding out the goblet to him, "I have six boys Severus, do you really think you have nothing I have not seen before?"

"I don't want you to see my bits!" Severus said sniffing the goblet, "your secret Prewett recipe?"

"Yes from my mother." Molly said, "now you are to go to bed after, you have had quite a time."

"Yes mother." Severus said downing the contents of the goblet.

"Don't cheek me young man." Molly said "I made up a bedroom for you next to the bathroom."

"Thank you." Severus replied.

Severus got out of the tub, dried off and dressed in his own black underpants and gray nightshirt and went to bed. He did not protest as he was tucked in and Molly set a few spells to let her know if he woke in the night. He was too wore out emotionally, physically and mentally to do anything else but sleep, the potion that Molly had made for him would keep him calm and keep any bad dreams at bay. It was mild as she knew he would not be one to take much of anything, being an Occulumens had its advantages she knew. He could store memories that hurt him deep in his mind though it did come with costs later.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Severus is fully in character and would act this way if Lily came back he would act this way. His crying does not make him less of a man, rather more so as it proves he has a heart._ _Severus has not been set free, he is under the guard of Tonks and can be taken back by Scrimgeour at any time. Besides Lily has a way of convincing people to do things her way and with knowing all that happened she would need Severus on her side. _

_Sirius does mean his apology and Severus of course has a trust issue for good reason, he has a right to want revenge and he will get it, he will not kill or maim Sirius though.. He will start feeling more himself and things are going to get worse for Voldemort. Momma bear Lily is going to hex his balls off, if he has any that is._

_So do review and let me know what you think! _


	6. Chapter 5: Making Plans

Chapter Five: Making Plans:

Severus woke up the next morning as someone had come into his room and opened the curtains letting light stream in. He groaned and opened his eyes as someone sat down on the bed next to him only to look up into the face of a smiling Lily. He saw she was in a pretty light green shirt and jeans and had a pendant necklace of gold with an emerald surrounded by diamonds with matching earrings. Clearly James had taken good care of her and he had to say gotten over his "all things Slytherin are bad" and that seemed to include the color green. Then again with how stunning Lily looked in green he would have been rather stupid to not allow her to wear a color that made her eyes stand out. He watched as she put a bundle next to him on the bed and get up, he grabbed the bundle and saw it was clothing, a pair of jeans, a grey button up shirt, his own heavy buckled black dragonskin boots and matching waistcoat, he threw off his nightshirt not caring Lily was there, he did have a pair of underpants on after all.

"You are real, I am not dreaming am I?" Severus asked as he dressed.

"Yes, I am real, it's hard, so many years, Harry all grown up as he is." Lily replied, "such a brave young man."

"He is that, and as reckless as his father at times." Severus said.

"Well if Sirius encourages such behavior I swear he will face my stinging hex." Lily said, "he is such a toe-rag at times and don't get me started on Remus, he is far too innocent looking for his own good!"

Severus smirked, if he had not been convinced that he was speaking to Lily that did it for him. He was sure that those two men had annoyed her to no end and had earned their fair share of stinging hexes. He finished dressing and on a whim tied back his long black hair in a ponytail and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and did smirk at the look he was getting from the women here. Dora just whistled, Hermione nearly dropped the silverware she had in her hands, Ginny raised an eyebrow and Molly just smiled at him while Lily had him come sit by her. Lily needed Severus at this time, for her no time had passed and she had just learned about her husband dying, her son was all but grown up and her remaining friends alive were much older now, having her oldest and dearest friend with her and dare she say it brother helped so much for her.

"You are one sexy man." Dora said winking at him.

"Yea, I mean, um…." Hermione blushed as Severus just looked at her, "well I always did think you were good looking sir."

"Indeed." Severus said arching an eyebrow.

"Most of the girls do." Dora said, "why between you and Flitwick, well we gals had a lot to talk about. I remember some fun limericks regarding you mostly."

"Dora do stop that!" Molly said, "we don't need to embarrass Severus!"

"Sir I do need to see your arm." Harry said, walking up with a book on hand "I can remove the dark mark, it will hurt though."

"What can't you do Harry?" Severus asked the teen.

"Um make a decent soufflé, mine always seem to fall, annoys me to no end." Harry said, "I am a great cook, but even better baker, my aunt can't bake to save her life and I could, so I did all the baking growing up, drove her spare I loved baking and everyone loved my baked goods."

"Should have known, get it over with." Severus said bracing himself.

He was surprised that he was not in hardly any pain at all, he looked up at saw Harry was sweating as he cast the spells he needed to in Parseltongue. Severus tried to remove his arm from Harry's hand but Harry's grip tightened, he grimaced in pain and gasped as the mark burned and turned red, then green and finally white vanished to be replaced by another mark, as Harry could remove the mark only if he put his own in its place and "claimed" Severus as his own. Severus looked at it, it was the rod of Asclepius. He looked up at Harry who actually grinned.

"What you wanted me to put a lightning bolt with glasses there?" Harry asked, "the only way to remove the dark lord's mark was to replace it with this."

"So now I am bound to you." Severus said glaring at the boy. "Wonderful, I have to be bound to a bloody Potter."

"Well um sir this way neither snake face or the ministry can touch you." Harry said, "you may want to wallow in Azkaban with the Dementors or let snake face take you apart piece by piece but I don't want that."

"Your wanting to save people has gone too far, I am not worth it!" Severus said.

"Yes you are, you are not like the death eaters or even Riddle who must die. You are needed, are good not evil." Harry said.

"You feel badly for wicked things you did sir." Ginny said, "evil people don't feel that way, they feel bad if they are caught, sometimes but you are trying to be better to do better. Besides I know how easy it is to get enthralled with Tom, he has quite the silver tongue."

"Yes he does." Severus replied.

"Alright, breakfast now, we all need to eat." Molly said heading off the conversation.

As she said this the remainder of the food was put on the table by Kreacher. It was a fine breakfast of real sausage (not the breakfast variety that we call sausage, this was full flavored meaty sausage), bacon, eggs, fried potatoes, tomatoes, beans, orange juice, coffee, tea and pumpkin juice. Severus gave the teens here a run for their money, even Ron in the amount he ate, as he had a very high metabolism he needed lots of food to keep the little meat he had on his bones. He had six sausages, several rashers of bacon, four eggs, a mound of fried potatoes, a tomato, some beans and lots and lots of coffee heavily sweetened.

"That was very good." Severus said. "You are an amazing cook Molly."

"Thank you Severus." Molly said, "you are sweet."

"Yea, right, well we are now fed and water but still have to look at your greasy hair." Sirius muttered over his coffee.

"He washes his hair, leave him alone!" Lily snapped. "You could learn some manners Sirius Black, I know your parents didn't teach you but surely Charlus did."

"Fine, I will be nice when Harry goes for a permanent new hair style." Sirius replied.

"I like my hair the way it is, I am going to keep this look thank you!" Harry shot back.

"You know I have not seen you change much Harry, you are at least a partial Metamorphmagus, you did some changes as a baby." Lily said.

"Um yea, yea I am, when Voldemort shot the killing curse at me it freed a block and I started to change shortly after, I had to wear a rune bracelet nearly all fifth year so I would not change." Harry said looking at Severus keenly.

"The headmaster never found out, not from me." Severus replied, "I knew but kept your secret."

"Thank you sir." Harry said.

Severus took another cup of coffee and looked up to see Harry and Dora exchange a look. He knew they were up to something and he was right. He watched with fascination Harry change, he had seen Dora lots of times but never Harry. He watched as both turned into duplicates of him, instead of being highly insulted he found it very funny. He knew how Black would react when he saw them and he was right, Sirius turned from talking to Arthur and saw not one Severus Snape but _three_ smirking at him. For a moment he had no words, then with a feral gleam in his eye and war cry he was after Harry who ran out. Fred and George looked at each other and ran out and in a moment Remus had got up and walked out of the room. Molly and Lily left the room as did Dora, Severus just smirked evilly, the day was turning out rather nicely after all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Five days later there was a gathering of witches in the drawing room. There was Minerva McGonagall, Lily Potter, Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey, Augusta Longbottom, Amanda Bones, Andromeda Tonks, Bertha Diggory and last Narcissa Malfoy. The reason she was here was for her son, Lucius had disappeared and she feared for her son who had turned himself in to Alastor Moody. That meant that Malfoy Manor was closed to Voldemort, well she had made the excuse that with Lucius and Draco missing the manor could not be used and would close itself to anyone. She was lucky Voldemort bought that and she had called the wards to keep anyone out of the manor, accept those she allowed. She was here as she hated the dark lord and wanted to step up removing him completely from life. Today was a day to help protect Hogwarts and bring back the glory days of Hogwarts. No more running the school on a skeleton crew as had been done with the past four headmasters.

"So what will we do with Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"We need three new heads of houses, Flitwick just wants to teach, never wanted to be head of house." McGonagall replied, "Lily I want you to take over as head of Gryffindor, Bertha I want you to take over Ravenclaw, Narcissa if you could take over Slytherin."

"We still need teachers for transfiguration, potions, defense and history, at least for the lower years." Narcissa said, "Binns is a dear but he really is not a good teacher as a ghost."

"Remus would make a perfect history teacher." Lily said.

"Perfect." McGonagall replied, "I am thinking of putting Horace as the defense teacher this year, for transfiguration I think either Bill Weasley or Percy Weasley if Bill wants to stay with Gringotts. Now who can replace Severus for potions?"

"What why can he not teach potions?" Lily asked. "Why replace him?"

"Because I am thinking he needs to be headmaster, he cares about the students, hates teaching yes but he is just what the school needs right now." McGonagall said, "I am better suited as the deputy head, so who could match him?"

"Alastor Moody." McGonagall said.

"No, you can't do that, it would drive him mad, well madder than he is." Lily said.

"How about Tiberius Ogden?" Madam Longbottom asked. "He is very good with potions and other things, surely he could take over?"

"Good, I will ask, them." McGonagall said.

Despite how warmly she was accepted here Narcissa still felt like an outsider. She had been a fool, well then so many had. She had never trusted Dumbledore and maybe, if these powerful witches had gotten together earlier things could have been different. Yet how could any know how senile and insane Dumbledore was? Harry Potter was just a boy her son's age, how could Dumbledore put the weight of the world on such young shoulders with no proper training? She had learned so much about the boy and was humbled, he had been raised muggle and what she thought as rude behavior from him was because he did not know better! It was clear when she saw him the scant days he had with his mother had made him a better wizard, more polite too. Muggleborn she may but, however she proved more than ever she belonged in this world, not like so many muggleborn.

"There is still the issue of Severus still hated by the magical world." Narcissa said after taking a sip of tea. "How will we get around that?"

"As a member of the peerage you know the queen knows of this world?" Lily said.

"Yes, but she cannot help us can she?" Bertha Diggory asked.

"Actually I think she can, if one of us were to present the case of the dark lord to her there has to be something she can do to help us with ridding the world of him." Narcissa said. "Lily if you could be so kind as to contact the Queen for us?"

"I can do that." Lily said, "and forgive me but after that I would like to find your husband and kill him."

"Hmm, you and me both, he did endanger my son." Narcissa said a hardness in her eyes, "Severus did far more to protect my son in the end, he fulfilled the vow even if his curse was not the one to kill the old fool. My son is still no killer."

"Don't you have to kill to get the dark mark?" McGonagall asked.

"Normally yes, but the dark lord wanted my son and so gave him the mark without the normal killing required."

"Then your son is not fully bound to that monster, the contract to join was not fully filled and if he joined to save you and his foolish father then his joining was too pure for him to be a true death eater." Madam Longbottom said.

"You are correct." Poppy said, "your son is noble in what he was willing to sacrifice."

Lily took out a piece of paper and set the letter she needed to get to the queen to paper. Once done she had the ladies read it and add their signatures, this would be better received if more than one of them was visibly behind this. Lily called Hedwig who had taken a liking to her and stroked her son's owl's soft white feathers and fastened the letter to her leg. Hedwig took off to deliver the letter and now all the ladies could do was wait.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Down in the kitchen Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Severus sat at the kitchen table. Severus was reading one of the books out of the Black library, Sirius had allowed him the right to the library and now the dour potions master was deep in a good book. Harry was watching Remus play chess with Ron, so far Remus had lost three out of three games, when it came to chess Ron really knew what he was doing, even with a muggle chessboard, which is what Remus had challenged Ron with. Harry looked up as the fireplace flared and stood wand out as Draco Malfoy exited the fireplace with Alastor Moody who had a firm grip on the teen. Moody let go of Draco who stormed away from him and sat down by Severus.

"Well the brat seems t' be on the right side." Moody said, "seems he only joined snake face" here he looked at Harry who just grinned, "because he threatened t' kill his mother and father."

"I want to see my mother." Draco said coldly.

"She is in a witch's meeting." Hermione replied, "the most powerful witches in all the land on the side of freedom and right are there."

"I see." Draco said stiffly.

"So you only joined him to save your family?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, I would do anything to protect my family." Draco replied.

"Well I can't blame you." Harry said, "you joined to save family, makes you better than I ever thought you could be."

"You mean a slimy prat?" Draco said thoughtfully, "yea I was, wasn't I?"

"Moody what did you do to my godson?" Severus snarled at the heavily scarred man.

"Nothing, just talked, much like what I did with you, though he was more forthcoming than you. He wanted to talk gave us quite a few names." Moody said.

"I betrayed them." Draco said, "I knew it was right but it was betrayal."

"No, you were forced to take the mark, it was not your choice, anyone who was betrayed was you." Ginny said. "At least you were not tricked by the dark lord's diary."

"And you were." Draco said.

"Yes, I was." Ginny said, "if not for Harry I would not be alive."

"He is really ugly." Draco said, "he has these red eyes, horrible really."

"At least you did not see him when he came out of that cauldron." Harry said.

"That had to be rather scarring." Severus said dryly.

"Yea, but I have something he never will." Harry said smirking, "I got inches on him!"

Draco smirked, Ginny turned red and Harry grinned, something clicked between those here, mostly Harry and Draco. They were not friends but they were no longer enemies. They would work together and help bring down the most evil dark lord the world had seen in many an age.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So we now have several alliances going on. Next chapter will have her majesty the queen of England appearing. The war has moved up to a whole new level for sure! Oh and there are no mistakes here, things are planned out that is for sure!_


	7. Chapter 6: The Royal Decree

Chapter Six: The Royal Decree:

Queen Elizabeth Alexandra Mary of the house of Windsor, reigning queen and head of state of the Commonwealth realms which included not only the British Isles but of sixteen independent sovereign states, was having a good day. The queen was seated in her favorite drawing room at Buckingham palace and was taking tea with her grandsons, William and Harry. It was not clear just what she thought fully of their mother, but to her credit she would not speak ill of the children's mother here. She looked up as one of the servants came in with a letter that was clearly on parchment and stamped with a wax seal. She knew what it meant, one of the old magical families was trying to contact her.

The queen of course was not surprised, she knew of the magical world, even though the magical world was secret from the non-magical world she, as the queen knew about them. It was something she shared with the prime minister, they both learned about this world after they came to power, she had learned after her coronation as queen, even though her husband was not the king he was given the same courtesy as she and prince Phillip knew of this world too. The queen opened the letter and read it, she was surprised at who was writing, the woman she believed had died and was clearly alive and wished to speak to her about a grave matter. Lord Voldemort, oh her majesty knew about him and was just going to let the magical people deal with this, after all they did have home rule. Still she would meet with lady Potter and see what the woman wanted.

"Tell her I will meet with her in the prime minister's office." She said.

"Yes ma'am." The servant said bowing.

"Have the prime minister there as well." She said, "and one more thing, I want my dark servant there, relay that message to her, have the dark servant there with her."

The servant bowed and left the room and the queen went back to tea with her grandsons. After this she went to get ready for her meeting with lady Potter. She wondered if history was to be made, even her father had not gotten involved with Grindelwald, well then again he was not fully in power or in charge of what Hitler did. Somehow Hitler had control over the wizard not the other way around. Still if she could stop another world war before it even started that would be good. She did not want bloodshed so close to home, she would do as she could to stop it before any more people died.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus was nervous he had of course met with the queen years before but he felt he had failed her. He wondered if she would want him dead for his failure to stop this war. To add to his discomfort was the fact he was in a black muggle suit and tie, it did not matter it was perfectly tailored to him or that it was of the best cut, he would rather be in his robes but knew the queen would not take kindly to him not show respect for her and her world, he had even tied back his hair. Lily too was clad in a black skirt suit with her dark red hair done up in a bun, a color that looked good on her but made her look severe as well. They stood waiting in the prime minister's office for the queen to arrive, the prime minister was there as well looking far more relaxed than Severus thought he should.

Finally the queen arrived, she was clad in a purple suit with matching hat, shoes and purse Severus bowed and Lily curtseyed. Lily walked up and took the hand offered and curtseyed again and Severus came up and did the same, he then did something that surprised Lily and the prime minister but got the queen to very nearly sigh. Severus knelt before her head bowed in humility and remained there refusing to stand, he did not feel he had a right to stand before his queen, he had failed her and failed his country by allowing Voldemort to come back. He should have done more, pressed the headmaster more for the truth.

"I am sorry your majesty, I did fail you and deserve whatever fate you wish to bestow upon me." Severus said.

"Severus get up, you did not fail me." The queen said, "get up this is not the middle ages, I blame that meddling old headmaster, if he were alive I would see him in the tower."

"I am sorry." Severus said rising to his feet.

"Ma'am I do hope that I do not reach too far in asking for your help." Lily said, "but you are our queen and we cannot fight this war alone."

"You have home rule, surely your governing body can see to this?" The queen asked.

"No your majesty, I found the ancient charter, years ago, but then the evil dark lord came and killed my dear James and then came and tried to kill my son and I. I lost sixteen years in a mental hospital and only woke two weeks ago. The charter stated many things for our home rule and many things we promised have been broken."

"What things?" The prime minister asked.

"We have thrown people in prison without trials, have not had solicitors for those accused of crimes. Dementors a kind of demon are used to guard our prison not goblins as promised."

"Write down what has been lacking, then bring me those who are loyal to us." The queen said, "I will wish to speak to magical Briton and will do so in four days time."

"Yes ma'am." Lily said.

"As for you Severus, I will have a job for you to do." The queen said.

"Anything your majesty." Severus replied.

The meeting was over rather quickly and Severus was surprised at the fact that he was not heading to prison. He wondered what the queen would want from him and he vowed no matter what he would do exactly as he was told. He was not going to fail her again, or fail to get rid of Voldemort.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a day that Magical Briton would remember for ages after, the turning point that would lead to a new age. It started when the members of the Wizengamot had gathered to meet and found themselves facing Aurors clad in black uniforms not the customary red. Two men came in guarding an old distinguished looking lady clad in a long gown of purple with a crown on her iron colored locks of hair. She had on a dark red fur robe trimmed in ermine and she took the seat that normally the minister of magic would sit in. A hush came over the room as everyone here knew exactly who was seated here. The Queen of the Commonwealth realms which included the magical world, no-one dared speak or demand to know why she was here. Scrimgeour knew his duty and though he was nervous he bowed deeply to her and introduced her.

"Her most gracious majesty queen Elizabeth of the United Kingdom and of the Commonwealth realms, and of magical Britain." He said.

"Thank you minister Scrimgeour." The queen said rising to walk to stand before the magical podium, "it has come to our attention that one of our commonwealths has violated their charters and allowed sedition and slavery to run rampant in our realms. The magical realm has allowed a dark lord who calls himself lord Voldemort who was born Tom Marvolo Riddle to rule and spread terror. He has gained followers in an illegal manner and though the magical world has home rule we are the ones to have the say who is added to the peerage. Tom Marvolo Riddle, who goes by the name lord Voldemort is no lord and is, as if this moment to be considered stripped of all rights and privileges of a subject of us. He is to be brought before us to face charges for treason and sedition.

"I would like to reach out to those who have joined him now, if you will come and pledge loyalty to us you will be allowed back as a subject of our realms and will keep their wealth, lands and status. However those who had joined Voldemort and renounced him and pledged to us shall fight against Voldemort as he is a traitor and must be removed from our realms.

"I now turn to those who will lead the fight against Voldemort, I speak of Severus Snape who has been loyal to us since he was but a child and pledged to us to protect our realms. I am most displeased as to how he has been treated, my loyal servant has been badly used by two great wizards and has suffered far more than any should have. He has done all he could to help defeat evil and protect a child of destiny of our realms, one Harry James Potter. As I have knighted him already and do trust him I wish to make him earl of magical Britain and strongly request he be made headmaster of Hogwarts.

"In conclusion I would like to state that I support the magical realms, I do not wish my magical subjects to feel I care less about them than any other. You are my subjects and it is my duty to see you are safe and secure, I have failed in the past and will not do so again."

Severus was numb as he heard what the queen wanted him to do, headmaster? Of Hogwarts? He had not expected her to publically reward him for being loyal to her. When he was called forward he knelt and took his new title and gave his oath and stepped back to watch as Harry came forward with his friends to take their oaths, he was shocked to see many of his Slytherins come forward and he wondered if that was part Lily's doing. Her being alive seemed to bring hope more than Harry ever could it seemed. Then again she was light and good and just what the magical world needed at this time. A new side to the war had been presented and Severus hoped this was the one thing that would turn the tide and rid the world of the evil that was Voldemort.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Voldemort was in a rage, he threw down the paper with the queen's proclamation to the magical world and he wanted to kill and curse for what was happening. He now had no potions maker who could brew the potions he needed to change his looks, and he was not sure that would even work now. His magical signature was not something he could hide and with Severus's loyalties revealed he felt betrayed but deep down knew that Severus had not really betrayed anyone, if one looked at things in a Slytherin mindset. Still Voldemort wanted his blood, wanted him to suffer but with him close to the queen and now headmaster of Hogwarts he might as well try to dry the oceans of the world for all the good it would do trying to get to Severus.

"Lucius where is your son?" Voldemort asked.

"He took the queen's offer master." Lucius replied, "he has chosen a muggle over a true wizard ruler and will pay for that."

"Where is my inner circle?" Voldemort hissed in rage.

"Here master." Both Carrows said.

"I am loyal master, no filthy muggle will tell me what I can do." Bellatrix replied.

"I too am loyal." Rudolphus replied, "my brother has fled to join the traitor's side."

"I am loyal." Scabbier said.

"As am I master." Nott replied.

"I am here master, no muggle will be my queen." MacNair replied.

"Where are the others?" Voldemort snarled, "find them and bring them here, they will feel my wrath. Bring me Fenrir!"

"Master he has been captured." Lucius said.

"Find the traitors and bring them to me!" Voldemort snarled.

It was clear he had lost his mind and would still fight against queen and country no matter the cost. He was backed into a corner and like a rat cornered he was very, very dangerous. What relieved and surprised his followers was the fact he did not curse them, not yet at any rate and who were they to argue this point? They knew they were lucky to get off this lightly, they did not know that Voldemort did not curse them because he was afraid, he knew deep down his time was limited and there was a real chance he was not going to win, not at this time. At least he had his Horcruxes, if he did end up dead maybe in ten, twenty or an hundred years he would come back and this time he would rule the world, he smiled evilly as he stroked Nagini and realized that allowing others to win the battle would insure he won the war.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So brining in the queen was Lily's idea and a fine one at that, she is muggleborn and English. She is one of the very, very few who knows the queen knows about the magical world, well until now. So with that what is known about Queen Elizabeth II is that she is the queen of the constitutional Commonwealth. Now my argument for Voldemort committing treason is really old and I believe it still would be the same with royalty and nobles. _

_Basically setting oneself up as a noble without the king or queen's okay would be treason. Tom Marvolo Riddle called himself the dark lord and set himself as the lord of magical Britain, something I am sure her majesty would not be pleased with. So in this fiction she took matters into her own hands and legally stripped him of all rights, lands and made him what we American's call "public enemy number one"._

_She gave an out for the death eaters, by stating that Voldemort is no lord and offering a full pardon to those who come and pledge loyalty to her and fight for her will keep their lands, monies and rights. A common thing in days gone past and in this fiction that is exactly what her majesty does._

_I would like to thank all who reviewed so far and ask that you do leave a review below. That is the only way I get paid you know!_


	8. Chapter 7: New Allies

Chapter Seven: New Allies:

Draco got back to Grimmauld place with Lily long before Severus did has he had work to do being the new headmaster of Hogwarts. He came on Hermione seated cross-legged on a flying rug before the portrait of Phineas listening to him. She was even taking notes as he spoke to her about the Wizarding world and what was expected of her in this world. Draco looked up at the portrait who was looking at him and the teen straightened up and smoothed down his robes as his ancestor took in his great grandson closely.

"So, looks as if you are the lord Malfoy now boy." Phineas said.

"My father will come around, he has to sir." Draco replied.

"Perhaps, now I was speaking to Miss Granger here about how marriage works on our world and the reforms I personally saw passed in my lifetime. Made it so your mother and father could wed in love and not just duty, a loveless marriage is a sad thing, a very sad thing indeed." Phineas said.

"She is muggleborn." Draco said.

"She is right here you know." Hermione said.

"Yes you are, there are things you need to know Draco, you know that Harry Potter's mother is muggleborn and Andromeda's husband are muggleborn correct?"

"Yes I am aware of that sir."

"What can both Harry and Dora do?" Phineas asked, "something that the Blacks have not been able to do this last century due to breeding too close?"

"They are metamorphmagus?" Draco said.

"Correct, now, that being said you know that both Ted Tonks and Lily Potter nee Evans worked hard to belong to our world and have brought many good things to our world as well?"

"Well yes, I do understand that now." Draco said.

"Excellent, then you know why it would be wise for you to marry a muggleborn like the talented and strong Miss Granger here."

"No!" Both Draco and Hermione shouted.

"Grandfather stop trying to play matchmaker." Sirius said walking up, "besides Hermione here is going to marry either Ron Weasley or Neville Longbottom, I have my money on Neville personally."

"Why don't you marry Hermione, she is of age, and one more year in school and she would be a great addition to the Black family."

"Stop it grandfather." Sirius growled.

Draco smirked, he did find this amusing, though he would never marry a muggleborn or do what his godfather's mother had done. Severus had finally told him the truth, his mother had sot out a strong muggle and fell in love with Tobias, she told him what she was before they ever married and he accepted it. By them marrying and having Severus they had produced a very powerful wizard indeed in the man. Sirius however was not as amused at his so many great grandfather's antics. He was about to go off on the man when he saw Harry walking down the stairs talking with his mother and Horace Slughorn, his bald plate nearly glowing under the lights, his large mustache barely hiding his smile, and he was clad in robes of emerald velvet today.

"So you and aunt Marge, but why, I mean how?" Harry was nearly whining, Sirius knew how he did not like the woman, "I mean she is vile."

"I would agree with that fully Harry." The woman in question said stepping from the Parlor, "I treated you most unfairly, no I abused you I was wrong in that."

"Yes you were, you were a drunk and a bully." Harry shot back and Lily very nearly reprimanded him for that comment.

"Mrs. Potter he is very right, I was a drunk and a bully, I have been going to get help as I am an Alcoholic, and an abusive one at that. I know I have no right to ask this, I hurt you badly Harry and you did not deserve what I or your aunt or my brother did." Marge said, "I have cut ties with them and Dudley is living with me at this time, he is not happy with his parents you see."

Harry regarded his aunt, she was still a large square woman though she was trying to look more womanly as she was clad in a green long sleeved dress that came to mid-calf and she he tried to something with her hair. She looked younger, maybe it was because she shaved or the fact that she had stopped drinking. He could see the sorrow and humility in her eyes, eyes that had viewed him as worthless when he was a child. There was shame there and he knew she meant what she said and she did not hate magic as her brother and sister-in-law did as clearly she was here, now. Part of him wanted to flee, to not get his hopes up she would accept him, but then the other part of him wanted her approval and acceptance. He knew he would never get it from Petunia or Vernon as he was too whipped by his wife but he wanted some family to accept him.

"Tell me what I need to do to make it up to you Harry, if you want me to leave I will, I would not fault you if you did." Marge said.

"No, stay please." Harry said, "you really mean it in what you say? That you are sorry?"

"Far more than you could ever realize Harry." Marge said, "had to take you accidently blowing me up and nearly dying of some sort of magical poison to realize how evil and awful a person I was. Horace saved me and I ended up with a few side effects, he said I have magical sight now, can't use it like you but I can see it."

"You can see magic?" Lily asked, "that is a rare talent."

"Yes and a humbling one, Dudley has seen it since he was a baby, scared to death his parents would find out." Marge said, "that is mostly why he wanted to get away when he did, that and you saved his life."

"So he saw the Dementors not just felt them." Harry said, "wow, no wonder he was not the same after that. I accept your apology aunt Marge."

It was clear that Marge was doing her level best to change, and she really did care about Harry. She had come to terms with how awful a person she had been long before she was poisoned. Lily could tell Marge did mean what she said and wanted to make amends. She was surprised when a tall stocky boy solidly built, all muscle with blond hair and blue eyes walked forward hesitantly. He was almost as tall as Sirius and was build along the same lines as he, no fat and all muscle. Harry narrowed his eyes at his cousin who now towered over him (actually that was not a new thing) and Dudley looked at Harry then at the floor. Dudley had changed, he had found a good diet and good exercise regiment to get him in fantastic physical shape.

"Hi Harry, aunt Lily." Dudley said nervously.

"Hello Dudley, my last time I saw you was when you were just born." Lily said, "you have grown quite a bit since then."

"I used to be really fat, if not for the Dementors forcing me to change I probably would still be a bully." Dudley said, "I am not speaking to my parents, they don't understand my changing is a good thing."

"I am sorry." Harry said automatically.

"For what?" Dudley said, "I was horrible to you growing up, I bullied you and beat you up and treated you like scum when I was scum and a freak and worthless, still am."

"Nah you are not worthless, a bit thick but not worthless." Harry replied finding it odd to speak to his cousin so civilly. "I am glad to see you grew up."

"Yea, I really did, never thought I would be this tall!" Dudley said grinning, "you still should stop sticking your fingers in the light socket though."

"That is what I keep telling him." Sirius said walking up.

"Well I can change my hair, you cannot grow brain cells Sirius." Harry said getting his godfather to just gape at him, "Dudley my godfather Sirius Black, Sirius Dudley Dursley."

"Hello sir, an honor to meet you." Dudley said, "thank you for allowing me to come here, um and if it is alright for Harry can I stay, I can sleep on the couch you know."

"Nah you get a room, though you probably will be put to work, we all are, you know." Harry said.

"Not a problem, I am learning to cook!" Dudley said, "I am good at it too."

"Not as good as me." Harry replied, "I am way better."

"We will have to have a contest to see who is better." Lily said a smile on her face.

She was glad to see that Dudley had turned out alright, she had a lot to say to her sister and none of it was going to be good. What she wanted to know is where she had gone wrong for Petunia to turn out so harsh to her kin as she had. Lily had always done her level best to show her sister how pretty and worthwhile she was. She had trusted her sister if the worst happened if Sirius could not take care of Harry and she had done poorly by both Harry and Dudley. Lily allowed herself to be comforted by Sirius and Severus who, for once put aside their differences to care for a woman they both cared for very much. Both saw her as a sister and would defend her honor and her to their last breath now she was alive and here. It meant hopefully they would start getting along though there was still little hope for that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus was on edge, everything had changed rapidly for him, Lily was alive, he had not killed Dumbledore and the queen had honored him and insisted he was made headmaster of Hogwarts. All this had been done in mere weeks and he was not sure how to feel really, plus he still had to humble Black. Just because Sirius had apologized did not mean he was off the hook, oh no, Severus was going to teach him one last painful lesson, no magic involved and show just who was more powerful. It seemed that Sirius was in a similar mood and wanted yet again to take Severus down. The whole problem as Marge helpfully pointed out to Lily was they were both fighting for the Alpha male spot and a fight was imminent.

That fight did come sooner than anyone would have liked, accept the two men who were determined to determine who was stronger, with their fists. This was why, on a fine summer day they headed to the basement and into a large room that had at one time been used for dungeons. Both men had stripped of nearly all their clothing but their trousers and Dudley was wrapping their hands helpfully for them. Remus set up a magical barrier around the fighting area and of course most of the teens came down to watch the fight. The girls were enjoying the view of _both_ men, Severus had tied back his hair and though very thin he was a strong lean man. Sirius was pure muscle and stood four inches taller than Severus and did outweigh him by a good seventy pounds. Dudley knew that for Sirius to win he had to keep his head and get low as soon as possible. He picked Severus as the winner as he was lighter, shorter and because of that faster, he based this knowledge on his training and his dark days hunting his own cousin.

"So you really think professor Snape will win?" Hermione asked.

"Positive, unless he does something dumb." Dudley replied.

"He is such a thin man, well formed but not as large as Sirius, still many of my smaller dogs have proven to be the alpha." Marge said, "besides he has to be large where it counts."

"Sirius is not, I have seen him in his doggy form." Tonks said standing by Remus, "Remus here, well let's say him in bed… He has me singing his name."

"Dora please!" Remus said blushing.

"Nothing to be ashamed of dear." Marge said, "getting a lady very happy is a good thing, you go well with Dora, you will have lovely children."

"Multi-colored pups is what they will have." Draco said.

"I hope so, what a wonderful talent to have!" Marge said, "I would love to be able to change my features but am content to watch you Dora and Harry do so."

"Alright then gentle wizards." Ginny said, "the rules are as follows, no biting, pinching or kicking in the groin, you must keep your hands in fists, other than that anything goes, have fun, I am going to film this now."

She walked out of the ring and the barrier was set up, Molly and Lily were not in the basement, oh they knew what was going on but knew that they just had to let this happen. Both men needed this as they had a lot of hostilities to get out. The fight began and for the first minute it played out much as Dudley had thought, Severus ducked and weaved away from Sirius causing the bigger man to lumber after him. Then Sirius caught Severus across the nose and there was a crunch noise. Severus snarled as he felt his nose break and blood began to pour down his face, this only got him to growl in rage and go after Sirius. The battle had changed and Severus was clearly in his element here. His blows were more jabs to get soft tissue and to get the less muscled areas of the taller man. He got him in a hip getting Sirius to nearly fall and taking advantage of this Severus kidney punched him and kicked at the already weakened leg causing Sirius to go down.

At once Severus was on him punching for all he was worth and all Sirius could do was block the blows. Yet he was not as fast as Severus who made sure the blows that landed caused a lot of damage on the other man. Severus gave Sirius a black eye, broke his nose twice and there was a crack and moan of pain that meant something, maybe his jaw was broken. Sirius managed a few hits on Severus, but no matter how he tried to batter Severus the man, bleeding and nearly feral was quickly teaching the taller, richer and better looking man who was the strongest. Finally Sirius stopped moving and lay out cold on the floor and Severus staggered off him looking truly dreadful with blood streaming down his face. The count to ten was given and Sirius was clearly the loser by knockout, and both men looked horrible, Severus had a black eye, busted lip and broken nose and lots of bruises on his body. Sirius had two black eyes, his nose broken, a broken jaw, bust lip, crushed cheekbone, cracked ribs and bruised kidney. Severus had really done a number on him and was standing over him a grin on his face.

"Magic or muggle means I can best ye Black." Severus said falling into the north dale speech his father had used. "It would be wise fer ye t' stay down!"

"Wow, um I think he might need St. Mungos." Remus said, "I doubt ether Molly or Lily can heal this mess up."

"Get Poppy, she is good at tending to this sort of thing." Severus said.

"I am here and am appalled at you!" Poppy said walking into the room anger on her face, "you men should know better!"

"He deserved it, I had a right to knock him out." Severus said, "besides it's not as if I tried to kill him, I made sure just to cause him the most pain and not kill or permanently maim him."

"Broken jaw, nose, cheek bone, four broken ribs, bruised kidneys, bruised hip, torn ankle, cracked skull, you say you were not trying to kill him Severus?" Poppy said sighing, "you are right, I can fix this but he is in for a few days of pain."

"Good, he deserves it." Severus replied and saw Molly and Lily come in the room, Lily fixed his nose at once, "ouch Lily that hurt!"

"Stop being a baby, feel better?" She said cleaning the blood off him and treating his cuts and bruises.

"Yes, I got my revenge and he still lives." Severus replied.

"Yea you did go for the most painful spots, but it will not kill him, well not with magic." Dudley said. "Without magic he might have died."

"Really?" Molly said.

"No, maybe a week in ICU, his jaw would need to be wired and he would have to rest while his nose and ribs healed, a month at the most." Poppy said, "lucky we have magic, now I need to get him to bed, he is going to be very sore when he wakes."

Severus watched as Poppy levitated Sirius out of the room and up the stairs to his room. There Lily helped pour potions down his throat while Severus went and took a shower and got dressed. He did feel better, the fist fight was just what he needed and Sirius was a good punching bag. He walked from the bathroom and down the stairs and saw Remus back away from him in a hurry, good wolf he knew who was alpha now and it was not Sirius Black. He smirked as Marge actually smiled at him and he took the cup of tea she offered him in the kitchen. He did feel better and did not feel one bit sorry nearly landing Sirius in St. Mungos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that week, a mere days before he was to fully take over as headmaster of Hogwarts found him playing Wizard's chess with Marge. She loved playing chess this way and already was thinking of ways to bring this to the muggle world with holograms or the like. She was very accepting of this world and reminded him of his own father, sure the man was hard and very strict but he loved his son and though poor made sure Severus would have what he needed at Hogwarts. Severus missed him dearly and wished he was still alive and here. Harry was curled up on a couch by his mother who was going between watching the chess game and Remus and Dora cuddling on the couch.

"So looking forward to your new position Severus?" Marge asked.

"Not really, how am I to be headmaster, I don't have enough experience or the respect of the students to be headmaster."

"I would not say that, the queen backs you and all of the magical work must know that now." Marge said. "I support you."

"Thank you." Severus said, "that does mean a lot to me."

"Get a room you two!" Lily said as Remus and Dora had started a full out kissing session on the couch.

"Okay, come on Remus!" Dora said dragging the werewolf from the room. "I know just where we can go."

"Not my room again!" Sirius called after them as he came into the room.

"Why not, it's a fine room." Marge said not looking up from her chess match.

Severus just smirked at the stunned look on Sirius's face, it was beautiful when Sirius was stunned like this. Sirius just glared at Severus but did not do anything to him. There was no doubt he was going to prank Severus but knew how to stop that. He would allow Sirius his fun in planning but would take away his joy in stopping him in the end. He would always be what Marge called the alpha male and there was nothing the taller, better looking pureblood wizard could do about it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I liked it in DH when Dudley showed he was turning into a much better person than his parents when he was nice to Harry. So I wanted to show him apologizing here and Harry accepting it, hey Harry is Harry and you know he would accept it, that is just Harry. I wanted to show Aunt Marge as flawed yes but a better person as well and accepting of magic even if her brother and sister-in-law were not. Beats having deadbeats related to one's sister-in-law doesn't it?_

_As for the fight, Severus did need that, he needed a nice fight and it was the only way he would truly forgive Sirius. Sirius will heal just fine but he did deserve getting his rear handed to him by Severus. It will help Severus heal, men are strange creatures in the fact that violence can make many feel better. The main reason we have organized sports, to keep that violence contained for the most part. _


	9. Chapter 8: A Secret and School

Chapter Eight: A Secret and School:

Harry was trying to read, the key word was _trying_ as Sirius was bound and determined to get him back for getting him back for his prank earlier that week. Marge was seated by Dudley who was playing with Crookshanks and settling into the magical house with ease. Sirius entered the room, sat down and found himself stuck to the chair, he looked at a very innocent Harry eyes wide with surprise. He was sure he had put the sticking charm on the couch where Harry was resting, how had Harry found it and transferred it to his favorite chair here? Harry smirked, got up and called Kreacher and asked politely for three Butterbeers and some biscuits. The elf bow cheerfully to him, smirked at his master then sulkily let him free when asked and went and got the requested items.

"Why is he so mean to you?" Dudley asked after getting his Butterbeer from the little elf.

"Because he is an annoying little nuisance that made me eat my vegetables growing up!" Sirius snapped. "That and I deserve it, when I came back and saw him I just took my anger out on him about my family. He did not deserve that, I learned how noble and good he is and remembered all he did for me as a child. I want him to speak his mind, he will always be my house elf and has a right to say what he wishes."

"Master is still a wicked boy, master cruel to Kreacher, and unmannered, master Harry much nicer." Kreacher said glaring up at Sirius.

"Yea, guess I am." Sirius said, "you can go work on the library okay Kreacher? Get any mold and such out of the books."

"Yes master Kreacher will take care of books, remove chew marks from master." Kreacher said popping out.

Dudley found the little creature interesting, unlike many muggles house elves did not faze him much. He was not happy that in some households they were treated like slaves but here it looked like Sirius was allowing his to be more servant and part of the house. House elves loved to work and they loved being part of a wizard or witches family, they gained much in magic by being part of a magical family. They loved to work and in the proper home, like Sirius's they flourished and both the human and elf became stronger in their magic due to the love shared by both. Harry had Dobby who loved and worked very hard for him and it was clear that the elves here were happy creatures to be sure.

"You don't really chew the books do you Sirius?" Dudley asked.

"It was one time, first time in dog form." Sirius said, "why do everyone still bring that up?"

"Maybe because you chew on them more in human form mutt?" Severus said walking in and taking a seat noticing a pot of tea were and cups was next to the biscuits. "Can't you stay in dog form?"

"James used to ask the same thing." Lily said coming in the room, "hello Harry, Dudley, I know you two are behaving, Sirius, Severus behave."

"I have done nothing wrong." Severus said, "I am headmaster of Hogwarts, had to go and make sure the wards are nice and strong, all of them, even the ones against hormonal little teens."

"I would love to thank whoever came up with that." Sirius said, "first time I tried to shag a lovely witch and well…"

"There are spells to keep you from having sex at your school Harry?" Dudley said, "how medieval."

"Well it was done to protect the witches and younger wizards from randy older wizards." Remus said taking pouring a cup of tea for Lily then pouring one for himself and dipping a biscuit in it. "Sex was more a weapon when Hogwarts was founded, not for love or enjoyment like it should be."

"I know what you mean, it's strictly not allowed at my school, you can get expelled for it even." Dudley said, "you can beat a student to a pulp but if two boys take a liking to each other and carry it further, well it's not the school being against homosexuals, it's about protecting those who don't want it. Still wish my school had the magic to ward off this sort of thing."

"So Lily how did the meeting with Scrimgeour go?" Remus asked.

Lily looked a bit upset and almost hopeful too, she looked over at Severus and took a seat next to him. Severus knew this had something to do with him, the old feeling he had for Lily was coming back. He loved her, oh how he loved her but he had never been in love with her. His love was family, something had drawn him to her all those years ago, and it was completely magic that did it. He looked into her green eyes and saw something there, and a faint smile came over her face that got him to relax. It was strange, he could read her better than any, without going using _Legilimens_, this was not due to his years reading hormonal teens (using _Legilimens_ on students was not allowed at Hogwarts, or any magical school for that matter unless the student allowed it for training in Occulumency), rather it was something else.

"How?" Severus asked.

"My father, the one I grew up with was sterile and so, well my parents wanted children and they used donors with my mother's eggs, different donors you see, and mum and dad knew the men, to make sure we would not marry, well you could see."

"I could, so my father is your father then to make a long story short." Severus said, "who hid this?"

"There was a letter, my mum tried to get it to me before she died, then James and I went into hiding with Harry, and Voldemort attacked. It was Barty Crouch who found and hid the letter."

"So I should have had visitation with Severus at the least?" Harry said.

"I would have made sure you ended up in Hufflepuff Harry." Severus said smirking, "I cannot stay man, I am a bit shocked but not mad, I cannot stay mad at the dead after all."

Severus was a bit out of character, but then he was still so much in shock. He had gone from believing he had killed Dumbledore, being captured, rescued to find he had not killed Dumbledore to finding Lily was alive. This latest news was not as much as a shock though he did not snarl at Sirius as he handed him a double shot of Firewhisky and watched as Severus downed it at once. He was not screaming, shouting or really doing much but sitting there accepting what Lily said. She handed him a calming potion, unlike most muggle sedatives that do not mix with alcohol, many magical draughts could compensate for the alcohol in the system. Severus relaxed and put his head in his hands and sighed and Lily rubbed his back.

"Are there going to be any more surprises?" Severus asked, "say Black getting pregnant?"

"Oi, only girls get pregnant!" Sirius said, "I am not a witch!"

"No, no you are a mutt, what else is going to change?" Severus asked.

"I am not sure sir, but I will stand by you no matter what." Harry said coming to sit by him, "it will take all the demons and hounds of hell to even try to move me."

"Thank you Harry." Severus said.

"So I was wondering, with this news, can I, I mean if you don't want me to I won't but can I call you uncle Severus?" Harry asked his eyes hopeful.

"Of course you can, but only among family and here." Severus said then looking at Dudley he made the other teen feel like he belonged, "guess that means you too Dudley."

Dudley was shocked and pleased, he was sure that this dark man would not want anything to do with a bully like him. Yet he had decided that Dudley was family as much as Harry and both boys could not help but go and hug Severus making him realize that this was real. He looked over at Lily who smiled at him and realized that for the moment he was happy, he might have a breakdown later but for now he was happy and loved with family, a wolf and a mutt around him, accepting him and wanting him here. Even Black had been nice and very apologetic to him and allowed him not only stay but stay as a wanted guest in his home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry yawned and walked into the study and saw his mother seated by the fireplace softly crying. He walked up and put an arm around her, he knew this was hard for her, his father was dead and she had just got her mind back after all. He saw Sirius seated tears streaming down his face at the same time he saw the portrait. It was of his father and he could see he had the same messy hair and some facial features as the man though James had hazel eyes and was a bit stocker than his son. He was clad in robes of deep red and had square gold rimmed glasses perched on his nose, Harry knew this was not his father, but the avatar in the painting had all his memories and thoughts. All thoughts of this went out the window as his father's eyes turned and looked on his son.

"Dad?" Harry said, "dad is that you?"

"Harry?" James said taking in his son, "yes it is you, sorry about the hair, at least you look more like your mother, should have an easier time to get a fine lady than I did."

"Well there is Ginny, lovely perfect, smart and far better than me." Harry said.

"Smart, good thing that, you are not a git are you?" James asked, "you don't let your fame get to you?"

"No, I hate it, I'm just Harry, mum saved me, I just lived." Harry said, "I would rather not have the fame."

"He is far more down to earth than either of us Prongs." Sirius said, "always has been, though he does like a good prank…"

"Mostly on you then, I am sorry Harry for how Petunia treated you, Lily and I well, we trusted her to take good care of you, thought Vernon would have a reasonable influence on her, he never hit you did he?"

"What? Merlin no, if not for him I am sure I would have starved, he would always threaten no meals, only to look stern, meals take place at the dining room table or kitchen table, I don't really like peanut butter sandwiches but it is better than getting nothing."

"So she did geld him." James said, "bloody hag."

"Oh so it's you." Came the cold voice of Severus Snape, "you had to come back did you?"

"Hello Severus." James said softly, "I am sorry, I was an ass, cruel and wicked to you, I treated you unfairly and was really a little shit in school. I am sorry for how I treated you and I give Harry full permission to hex Sirius if he dares try anything to you, I know you probably don't believe me but it's the truth."

"Well at least you never used me as a weapon." Severus said, "I forgive you, you made Lily happy, took good care of my sister and I am grateful for that."

"Sister?" James asked.

He was filled in on what had been learned and was surprised at what muggles could do, he looked over at Sirius and grinned and Sirius replied by sending a rude sign to him. Severus sat down before the portrait, his anger towards James lessoned, if he had programmed his portrait to apologize to him of all people then he really had turned out decent. That and of course he did take good care of Lily, had he given his life to save Lily and Harry? If that were the case then he really was a good man and wanted his family to survive, even if he did not. Severus could not fault him and a gleam came to his eyes, one that got James to narrow his eyes.

"Pity really, I was thinking of marrying Lily." Severus said smirking.

"You Prat!" James said when he found he was being had.

"Yes, but if you had realized growing up I never thought of her that way maybe you would not have been such a git." Severus replied, "or a f…."

"Don't you dare finish that Severus." Lily warned him.

"I was going to say fool Lily." Severus said looking innocent, it was not working, "frog spawn?"

"Chocolate?" He said summoning the box Remus was trying to select chocolate from and handing it to her, "they are Honeydukes finest."

"Very well, one."

"Take a few more, you could stand to gain a bit of weight." Severus said.

"Look who is painting the kettle black." Lily shot back, "I know about your metabolism and you do need to gain a few pounds."

"I will line my pockets with them then." Severus shot back.

Lily shot him a look and took a couple pieces of chocolate and ate them. Severus managed to get a few and hexed Sirius when he tried to get some, handing the box back to Remus. Harry just grinned at him and took a few chocolates that Remus offered him before he headed to the basement to get ready for another training session with Severus. He hoped he would do well and not, like so many times in the past end up flat on his rear sore from the many hexes and curses he had to face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry nearly had to trot to keep up with Severus, he was honored to be here as his uncle took over Hogwarts as headmaster. After finding Lily still alive and that Harry was his nephew he had wanted to be around the boy more, that was why he had Harry come with him. He made it up to his godson by allowing him free reign to the room of requirement (as soon as he got an oath he would not use it for anything evil or harmful to the school or others) and so Draco was up their enjoying his time here. Severus came to a stop at the iron banded wooden doors to the courtyard and after a moment stepped through. His eyes fell at once the bottom of the astronomy tower and Harry put a hand on his shoulder, no words were needed, Harry understood the pain _his_ uncle was in.

They saw Hagrid here first, he was standing with what would, after Voldemort was gone, or the end of the year if he was gone by then his replacement. He was in love, Severus knew this and madam Maxime had offered him a post at Beauxbatons. Severus nearly shuttered at the thought of mini Hagrids running around but pushed that aside as he took in the creature by Hagrid. He was tall and lean, he stood just over seven feet tall, he had long brown hair he kept in tight small braids banded with bits of metal and glass, his bear was scarce and his face was more ape-like than a human's. He was clad in a woolen tunic of deep green, over this a waistcoat of brown buckskin and matching trousers. He had a long duster of gray dragonskin and his feet were bare and gave his race their other name "bigfoot", for this creature was Sash quash, a magical race related to their pale cousins in Nepal and the surrounding areas.

"Good afternoon headmaster Snape." The creature said, "I am Jonathan Bryon Plenty-Deer-on-the-Wood, I am called Joey."

"So Hagrid is teaching you the ways of Hogwarts is he?" Severus asked.

"Oh yea, he is sir, lovely place, never thought I would come here, but heard you folks would need a gamekeeper and well I am well trained, my mom says I am really good with the natural world, she should know, she is the best woods keeper there is." Joey said in a deep gravelly voice.

"I am glad you are here, I was not sure who Hagrid had got." Severus said.

"Hagrid is really smart, he has taught me much sir, you will not regret having me here." Joey said.

They came to the school and walked in seeing the aged caretaker there with his cat, and he led the wizards into the great hall. Severus was not fully looking forward to this part, he was about to become the head of Hogwarts, in the ancient traditions and he had no idea what that entailed fully. All that Lily told him is that Hogwarts had accepted the new heads of houses and would accept him as headmaster if they all agreed. He saw all four at the head of the great hall on the dais where a chair sat, they were clad in robes that represented their houses. Narcissa was clad in green robes trimmed in sliver, Sprout in robes of yellow trimmed in black, short brown haired, brown eyed Bertha Diggory was clad in robes of blue trimmed with bronze and Lily was clad in robes of crimson trimmed with gold. McGonagall was here clad in black as she was want to do.

"Severus Tobias Snape please be seated." McGonagall said.

"Right, why is this necessary?" Severus asked.

"We are here today to install the headmaster of Hogwarts in the ancient manner, the heads of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin have all been accepted as heads of houses and will now show support to the headmaster."

"House Gryffindor headed by Lily Evans Potter accepts Severus Tobias Snape as headmaster of Hogwarts, so mote it be." Lily said.

"House Ravenclaw headed by Bertha Diggory accepts Severus Tobias Snape as headmaster of Hogwarts, so mote it be." Bertha said.

"House Hufflepuff headed by Pomona Sprout accepts Severus Tobias Snape as headmaster of Hogwarts, so mote it be." Sprout said.

"House Slytherin headed by Narcissa Malfoy-Black accepts Severus Tobias Snape as headmaster of Hogwarts, so mot it be." Narcissa said.

"As all heads of houses accept Severus Tobias Snape as headmaster, as Deputy headmistress I, Minerva McGonagall speak now for Hogwarts as Hogwarts accepts Severus Tobias Snape as headmaster of Hogwarts, so mot it be."

With that Severus had to do everything in his power to not gasp as he felt magic wash over him. He felt something like a hug and information exchange enter him and his mind. He lowered his mental shields as gently instructed and allowed the knowledge in. He found Hogwarts could now communicate with him and had not done this with a headmaster for two centuries. Severus was not only the headmaster of Hogwarts, he was her spokesperson and he found he controlled the more ancient wards in the castle proper and any attack on them was an attack on him. He knew now why Harry was here and he rose and knelt before the teen who protested and tried to get him to stand.

"As headmaster of Hogwarts I pledge my loyalty to the cause of ridding this piece of our world of evil and offer the assistance of Hogwarts to help as well." Severus said, "Hogwarts wishes to stop the wicked dark lord and bring back happiness and joy to this school."

"Please stand sir." Harry said, "I don't want any to kneel before me, I am not the queen and I am not your master, I do not fight to replace one master for another, I fight for freedom."

"Thank you Harry." Severus said standing.

"Are you able to communicate with the castle?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she is, childlike in her innocence, even after all this time, she sleeps when she cannot bond with her headmaster." Severus said, "only a few have bonded as was intended by the founders. I am honored to be one of the few."

"You will do very well sir, I believe in you." Harry said meaning it, "let Voldemort try and mess with us, I will personally kick his arse."

"Let me have a few words first." Lily said, "I have a spell I really want to try on him."

Severus paled and stepped a little bit away from her closer to Harry who had paled as well. Both wizards knew what a witch could do with her magic and were not willing to anger them. There was a very good reason Hogwarts full name was "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" after all and he did not want to find out just what witches learned in their personal, private classes. Then again if they used that magic on Voldemort he was sure he might be able to bare watching him get taken apart witches style.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So yea a bit of a twist there, I did not want Severus and Lily getting together, well not in the married way. I think this works a bit better, and makes Severus a relative of Harry's just not his dad. I don't see Lily cheating that way or Severus adopting Harry, not that he needs to as he is his uncle here! _

_Though Hogwarts is sentient here she is more like a child as she has not been fully "awake" all that long, like the basilisk she was in hibernation until a headmaster properly bonded with her. Like I had Severus do, she will learn from him and he from her and you can bet this has made him really powerful as well. _


	10. Chapter 9: The Starting Feast

Chapter Nine: The Starting Feast:

Harry stowed his trunk on the train and took a seat, he waved to his mother and Sirius and sat back stroking one of the small Siamese cats that had taken residence in the car. They were not ordinary cats of course, no these were Mischief and Mayhem, otherwise known as Fred and George Weasley. In human form it was nearly impossible to tell them apart unless you looked very closely to see Fred had two Freckles over his right eyebrow where George had one. In cat form George/Mayhem had a kinked tail that Fred/Mischief did not have. They were here to offer extra security, Voldemort had not done much in the way of attacks so far but no one was going to let their guard down. There were Aurors on the train, those who were flying Animagmus followed the train as it started its journey northward.

The train was not the only place heavily protected at this time, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley and other magical places were well protected. Sirius had rented out refurbished apartments in Grimmauld Square to magical families who were considered blood traitors, the muggleborn and the like. On the train Alastor Moody walked the train scaring many a student with his horribly scarred face, dragonskin robes and mithril armor, carved staff and carved wooden leg. He should be dead but Barty Crouch Jr. had really liked being him that year he had been locked in his own trunk and the minister had thrown him in Azkaban but did not have him kissed at that time (he had to deal with the fall out of Pettigrew being alive) so Crouch had escaped in the breakout the year before and had a few strands of hair from Moody. Bellatrix had not known this when she killed "Moody", it was really nice that she had taken time to torture Crouch, not that Moody was really for torture of course, but Crouch had not been nice to him.

"Ah Mr. Potter looking forward to a new year?" Moody said poking his head into the compartment Harry was cuddled up with Ginny, two cats watching them closely.

"Yes sir, this will be an interesting year." Harry replied. "Still quiet sir?"

"Aye an' I hope it stays this way." Moody replied. "Oh and you two make sure these lot behave."

Moody gave the too innocent looking teens a look and left and the two "cats" took to winding up Crookshanks to the point that it took the four teens quite a time to calm the poor cat down. By that time more friends came and they decided to have a game of exploding Snap. The lunch trolley came and the teens got food and a nice little party began in the compartment for the seventh years. Though they were at war they took this time to really enjoy their time heading to school.

Harry reflected back on the last month, he had gone from being an orphan to having his mother back, Severus Snape had not killed Dumbledore and he was his uncle to boot. The queen supported them and he had given his pledge to her as had many death eaters, Draco Malfoy being one very vocal against the dark lord himself. His mother was head of Slytherin and believing his father dead he had declared a blood feud against the evil dark lord Voldemort. Lily had made it known she stood with Severus and denounced both Voldemort and Dumbledore for how they had treated him. Harry had a lot of support and found many who wanted to stand behind him, though he stated he would rather they stood with him as he was not better than they, he just had a job to do and would do it when the time came.

"So what are you thinking of?" Hermione said looking over at Ron who was deep in thought.

"Aside from growing a beard along my jaw, nothing major, I would keep it trimmed and such, nothing like Dumbledore's for me." Ron said.

"Thought you were thinking of food." Harry said.

"No, I am worried, I mean why of all the people out there did Scrimgeour think I could make plans for the defense that could end up a battle today?" Ron asked, "I am not smart, I know that, why choose me?"

"My mum is right, you are very good with strategy, you don't just think of one plan but four or five backup plans, I see it when you play chess, it's why there are few, if any who can beat you." Harry said.

"Still why me?" Ron said, "what if all those plans I came up with don't work?"

"One will." Luna said looking up from where she was petting Mayhem, "you sell yourself short, you let the Nargles get you."

"I do?" Ron asked.

No-one here thought of Luna as loony anymore, not since they found out that the things she saw and named were normal, just very rare. Nargles were dark energy that attacked a witch or wizard, whackspurts were bursts of tiny energy that fed on magic. It was rare for any to see these and Luna was one of a few who could and it had earned her a lot of grief her first years at Hogwarts, that is until Neville had stood up for her first and introduced her to Harry and the rest as they say was history in a friendship born at that time. Animals that many believed were made up by the Lovegoods were real, extremely rare in most cases or given an old name that was not used in this day and age. Like the Crumpled Horned Snorkrack which was the "common" North American Jackalope, part of its name came from the horns on its head, the last was due to the sound it made.

"Yes you do." Ginny replied, "you don't use all the brains you were given, you may be a prat but you are far from stupid."

"I agree, you are good looking too." Hermione said.

"I agree." Luna added.

"I would not know, I don't swing that way." Harry said, "though I think a certain former now dead headmaster did…"

"He did?" Ron said.

"Yes he did, at least when he was much younger." Luna said, "silly of him really, how can you have a family that way?"

"Agree, it is silly, good thing his brother married, though his family is all in America." Hermione said, "I have seen Aberforth, he is well, okay don't laugh, he is kinda good looking."

"Glad I am not the only one who thinks that way." Ginny said, "headmaster Dumbledore was just old, Aberforth just did not seem so old and well, he is more down to earth."

"What is it with you girls and old men?" Ron grumbled.

"Who was checking out Rita Skeeter?" Hermione shot back.

"Narcissa Malfoy, now there is a hot woman." Harry said smiling a bit then adding rather quickly, "though not as good looking as Ginny here."

The teens were not homophobic, they were like most of the magical world in finding it strange someone would choose not to have a family and "beat for the other team". There were a few in high ranking jobs in the ministry and elsewhere in the magical world who were gay but it was not something they flaunted and as a rule sex was something mostly kept behind closed doors in the magical world. Though some would think this medieval in thinking it was not, witches in particular did not wish to have to deal with "hormonal men constantly in heat" in their work places or other places for that matter.

It was one reason that all magical schools had wards to prevent sex to protect the witches from the young wizards (though teen witches could be as bad as teen wizards in that department). The magical world had even been the first to outlaw sex before the age of consent which was sixteen and marriage before the age of seventeen in the middle ages. This was one of the other reasons the non-magical world had targeted witches, virgins were considered fair game in those days and witches did all they could to protect the innocent. The so called "Christian churches" of the day, far from being Christian they burned and persecuted witches and women so badly that when guns replaced swords and bows and arrows witches had managed to have the magical world withdraw in secrecy, and not for the first time, either. The teens enjoyed the rest of the train ride to school and wondered what this school year would bring for them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus Snape was nervous, he refused to show that though as he could to show any weakness before the students here. He was clad in new high collared back inner robes of fine wool with silver buttons that matched the silver trim on his black outer robes. He had tied his hair back with a silver clasp with a snake on it and that was all he would do to show his status as the new headmaster. There was no way in Hades he was going to wear bright colors like the old annoyance had before him. The new heads of houses were clad formally in the colors of their houses, Lily in crimson robes trimmed gold, Bertha in dark blue trimmed in bronze, Pomona in robes of yellow trimmed in black and Narcissa in robes of green trimmed in silver. They were at the head table, expanded to its full length along the dais with a full staff of teachers for the first time in a hundred years.

Severus watched as the students filed in and took their places at the student tables, the prefects were seated along the tables, not bunched together at one end as in past times. At least two were near where the first years would be so that they could answer any questions the children had and help them adjust to Hogwarts. Finally, once all but the first years were seated it was time for the sorting. McGonagall led the tiny first years into the hall and had them stand in a row at the top of the great hall. Severus realized, like he did every year how small they looked and mentally thought of all the torments he could put them through mentally to get them to toe the line. A look from Lily got him to arch an eyebrow at her but she was not having it, she knew him too well. Seated near Horace was Percy Weasley on one side and on the other Remus Lupin. Next to Hagrid was Tiberius Ogden, a tall stocky man with long brown hair that was tied back and hung to his waist, a short patch of hair on his chin and golden eyes. He was, like Percy and Remus clad in robes of navy blue while Horace was in velvet robes of dark green trimmed in dark orange.

"Merlin they are tiny." Remus said looking over at Severus as the first years were sorted. "Were we ever so tiny?"

"Oh yes, much smaller in fact." Pomona said, "you were so cute too, Remus and you Severus, so brave, you grew into your looks no doubt."

"I am ugly, my nose is too big, my hair is too greasy and I am too thin."

"No, I like everything about you." Charity Burbage, the tall shapely witch was going to teach not only muggle studies this year but wizard customs as well said, "you are my dark knight, you did save me."

"Well a light would have been lost to the world if I had not." Severus said looking over at the pretty shapely witch clad in robes of blue, her dark blond hair braided and put up, her blue eyes regarding him in a way that pleased him, "you are smart and good and lovely."

"Wow, Slytherin so far is ahead." Lily said, "good for them, house Slytherin is not all that bad."

Severus smiled, Lily had not ever been all that prejudice against any house and really she had never given up on him. Well there was that time in fifth year she refused to speak to him for two horrible weeks but in the end she could not stay away from her best friend. She had made James pay dearly for the prank by the tree, by the time she was done with him, Sirius, Remus and Peter the whole school knew why it was not wise to mess with her. It got Severus a small amount of protection as no-one wanted to mess with him for fear of gaining her wrath. Well that was all but four rather stupid boys, the next year Sirius had tried to feed him to Remus and it was this that finally got James to wake up and actually stop pranking him. They still hexed each other after but never again did James actively try to prank him and looking back Severus knew that it was his actions of nearly killing Severus that got Sirius to break from his family.

Now over twenty years later here he was head of Hogwarts with the most ancient and noble houses of Black, Potter, Longbottom, Diggory and the house of Windsor and the Queen of England supporting and backing him. Not too bad for a poor boy from the mills who had to fight hard to get to where he was now. Once the students were sorted Severus stood up and looked out at all the students here. It hit him then that he was fully in charge of all these children, that he was the one they would look up to for however long he chose to be headmaster. He had a speech prepared and was glad he did, he had a reputation to uphold and he was not going to lose that here. He looked out at the students, his eyes landing on Draco who sat near the first years and looked as if he was helping them. The last year had humbled the boy and he was taking his second chance seriously here. There were reporters here too, and Severus knew that what he said would end up in the papers tomorrow. With that resolve he stood and faced the students who stopped speaking and looked up at their new headmaster.

"I will not speak long as I know most of you are hungry at this time." Severus began, "first I would like to thank all the lovely ladies who have worked hard to bring Hogwarts back to full glory. I am honored to have been chosen of all people to be the headmaster of the greatest magical school on this world. Hogwarts is not the oldest that much is true, however we are the school that has furthered magical knowledge and power far beyond what any nation or school ever has. Our founders, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor took the knowledge and teachings of Merlin himself and expanded them and taught that knowledge to their students, a tradition that continues today.

"You are the best of the best selected for not only your magical powers but for your knowledge. You come from the best families in all the land, wither they are pureblood halfblood or muggle families. As such we will strive as teachers and heads of houses and I as headmaster to make sure you live up to your potential. It is not going to be easy to become the greatest witches and wizards in the world, you will be driven and worked hard but I promise it will be worth it. You will learn the magic, the etiquette and manners to become the greatest witches and wizards of your age. Those of you who have spent a year or more at Hogwarts will find many changes, in time you will get used to them and will realize that we are bringing Hogwarts to a new age and will show the world what it means to be a part of Hogwarts. With that said enjoy your feast, after you will be taken to your common rooms to be introduced to your heads of houses, thank you."

Severus took a seat and the platters before him and the students filled with food. He piled a steak, a mound of potatoes, vegetables and bread on his plate and began to eat. The only others at the staff table, in relative size that ate as much as him was Remus Lupin and Percy Weasley, Percy could pack away as much food as his brother Ron but did so in a polite and well mannered way. Severus had two plates of food and several desserts before full and content he rose again and bid the students good night and sent the heads of houses down to lead their students to their common rooms. He then went to his office and took a seat at the desk and poured himself a firewhisky. He drank only one, he could not get drunk even though he wanted to, his nerves were raw after all. The first hurtle was over, like it or not he was now officially and fully in charge of Hogwarts and the eight hundred plus students here.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So I know some people may flame me for the stance that I have put in here on sex and all. Remember this is a medieval world, or advanced society in some things, take your pick. I would think that if there was magic that witches especially would want to protect other women. Guess who would take a disliking to that? Yea the so-called "Christian" men in the middle ages that made Christianity look bad. If they tried what they did in the middle ages today that would lead to their deaths for sure. Many of them were rapists and if someone had a power to keep them from raping they would do anything to stop that person, even declare them "evil" and have them killed. _

_Now here is an interesting fact, the main reason the Puritans were so uptight about sex and it being evil is the fact it __was__ used for evil in the era they lived in. Rape was common, far more than now, where as one in eight women suffer this kind of abuse today back then it was far worse, one in three would be raped within their lives. So the Puritans, in trying to protect the innocent declared all sex as evil and that sex was only needed to have kids. This was also the reason the early Christian church was so against sex too as in the world they lived in, surprise, surprise sex was a weapon of power and humiliation not love and joy as it should be, if you were a slave in Rome there was an eighty percent chance of being used as sexual plaything and if you did not like it all the better for your master, made it more fun for him or her._

_Anyway, just a bit of history, next time someone has a problem with sex don't be upset with them. Try to be understanding, there could be a good reason for it._

_Anyway, enough of that, Severus here is going to be a good headmaster, he is what is needed for the school. There are now enough teachers for all the students in the school, the heads of houses now can take care of their students like they should and you can bet the inner-house rivalry is going to become more of a friendly competition as Severus will continue to deliver the "we are Hogwarts" speeches throughout the year._


	11. Chapter 10: A Cure of the Ages

Chapter Ten: A Cure of the Ages:

Severus scanned the parchments before him and threw them down rubbing his eyes. He had tried everything he could, even going into the cage Grayback was in and taking fur from him in werewolf form (it helped when he transformed to his Animagmus form and could fly away from him after) and still the cure for Lycanthropy was out of reach. He looked up as Charity Burbage came into the office and walked up to him in a seductive manner. He was grateful she had escaped from Voldemort, he found himself falling quite hard for her. She listened to him and refused to judge him for what he had done in the past and it did not hurt that she was lovely. Her dark blond hair was done up in braids on her head and she was clad in robes with a fitted bodice and long full skirt and sleeves of dark blue with powder blue robes under these that very nearly matched her eyes.

"So what are you working on Severus?" She asked.

"The cure for Remus." Severus said.

"Hmm, maybe you need to use fur from Remus instead of Grayback," she said walking over to him and perching on the desk brushing a lock of his hair from his face to trace a finger along his ear. "You have not tried that yet."

"No, I have not." Severus said giving her his full attention his eyes going wide as she moved her hands down to his high collared robes, "next full moon I will do that."

"Good idea love." Charity said as she unbuttoned his robes and shirt.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked.

"Unwrapping my wizard." Charity replied exposing his chest and tracing her fingers along his chest, "this desk should be perfect."

"What of the portraits, they can see everything!"

"I am sure that they have seen far worse."

Charity started to kiss him and he found he liked this and was rapidly losing higher brain function as primal instincts were taking over. Charity was about to make some serious moves when someone cleared their throat and Charity, seated on Severus turned to see Lily standing in the office. She refused to move and smiled at Lily who just raised an eyebrow. Both women got along well as Charity knew Lily was like a sister to Severus and she did not have to worry about sharing Severus, she got him all to herself in that department. She tugged Severus's robes and shirt back over his shoulders and got up walking slowly away from the man knowing full well what it was doing to him. He buttoned his shirt and robes and smoothed down his hair before he looked up at Lily.

Lily was happy for Severus, she saw how good Charity was for him and how happy he was when she was rescued and brought to Grimmauld place. She saw that he opened up to her and shared things with her he did not with any other save Lily and Lily was sure there were things that even she did not know now. Charity was a great teacher too, she was teaching the new muggle studies and Wizarding culture classes and all the students found she was a wonderful warm and caring teacher. She gave Severus what he needed, someone of his own to lean on and to love and though Lily felt a pain of loss for James she was happy for her dearest friend and brother in his happiness.

"So aside from seducing each other find out anything new about the cure?" Lily asked.

"I am going to need fur from Remus in wolf form, he will need to go through another change." Severus replied.

"Dora has some, ask her for some." Lily replied.

"I think you should Lily." Severus said.

"You are not scared of her are you?" Lily asked. "She did not hurt you when she interrogated you did she?"

"No, and she would have had every right at that time" Severus replied.

"So you are wary about her." Charity said

"No, terrified, she is a Black female no matter her maiden last name. I know just how scary a Black witch can be and not just from dear Bellatrix either. Narcissa and Andy are both just as scary and deadly."

"Poor Lucius, the man really had to love her to even go after her." Lily said. "She must have had a hand in raising Draco, he has turned out alright so far."

"Yes, his reasoning for joining the dark lord was to save family, he has honor." Severus replied.

"So do you." Charity said turning to Lily, "he is stubborn, refuses to believe he has honor."

"I know, he is smart but still thick headed at times."

"He is right here." Severus said.

"Well I will go speak to Dora and get the fur, let you get back to breaking in the headmaster's desk." Lily said.

Severus looked at her with open mouthed shock and she smirked at him before she left the office. She saw McGonagall on her way to speak to Severus and said Severus was very busy at the moment in a meeting. McGonagall nodded, refusing to smile but the small twinkle in her eye showed she understood exactly what the new headmaster was up to. Dumbledore had not swung the right way for her and she had known that even in school, which was why she had left and married straight out of school. She had loved her husband and still mourned him but she did wish somewhere deep inside Dumbledore could have seen her in a different light. He did love her, but was not in love with her and she knew who he was in love with and kept his secrets very well. When it came to her heart he had been very truthful with her and never lied in that, but other things, well that was another matter altogether wasn't it?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A week later Severus had brewed what he hoped would be the final cure for Remus. He had set this aside years ago and had not thought to even work on it until recently and he had found his notes. He hoped this latest batch would work, Remus deserved that much at least. Remus stood in the room naked but for a pair of undershorts behind strong silver bars, the silver would not hurt him, but could contain him quite well. Mithril on the other hand would and did harm and kill werewolves. He took the potion offered him and downed it and let Severus bind him in silver chains. Severus left the cage and stepped back where rows of witches and wizards waited for what he hoped this time really was the cure. Everything rested on this, Lily and Narcissa were positive this would work and Charity had come up with the idea.

"So do I have to get naked for this?" Remus asked.

"I would not mind!" A witch at the back of the room called out getting some of the tension to leave the room.

"No, this should work." Severus replied, "I for one do not want to see more of your flea bitten hide than I have to."

"I don't have fleas Severus, Sirius does, don't stand too close to him."

"I don't have fleas, I think…"

"Then why do I have to buy you flea dip?" Lily shot at him getting him to pout.

The full moon came up and the light hit Remus at once, he moved so he was fully in it and let it bathe him. His body shuttered and he looked as if he would change for a moment but then nothing happened, he remained in the light as long as the moon was up and by the time the night was done it was clear he was healed. He would always have the extreme healing properties of a werewolf and he could transform to a harmless wolf Animagmus at will. Yet in the morning when Severus unchained him he found himself hugging a sobbing grateful ex-werewolf. For the first time in decades Remus Lupin was human and no longer a werewolf. Sirius wrapped a cloak around him and both Severus and Remus were lauded for their work.

Later a private dinner was held for the family and friends of Remus at Grimmauld place and it turned into a nice informal party. Severus was toasted several times and though he was not used to such attention he was pleased. Remus even looked healthier, he was less tired and youth had crept back into his face and he looked relaxed and not on guard as he had for so many years. Dora was more than pleased her husband did not have to face being a werewolf anymore and was grateful to Severus for all he had done. In celebration she had changed her hair to green and silver for the evening which actually looked good on her. The few students allowed here, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Draco, and Daphne Greengrass were on their very best behavior and did not try to sneak alcohol. Well they did not try after Kreacher caught them at it and scolded them as they had each had one glass of wine and that was more than enough for them. Narcissa walked up to where Remus stood with Dora talking to Severus.

"I am glad you cured." Narcissa said walking up to him, "I know you suffered under that curse."

"Thank you." Remus said, "it was all to Severus of course, he is brilliant."

"I hear bells." Sirius said yelping as he was hit with three stinging hexes, "owe that was not nice!"

"Shut it Sirius." Narcissa said.

"But…"

"Now…."

"Narcissa did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Severus said as it was clear Sirius was not going to say anything more as Narcissa was looking a bit scary right now, "you are amazing."

"Thank you, someone has to curb the head of house Black, especially when it is my idiot cousin Sirius." Narcissa replied then seeing Hermione who looked a bit flustered, "are you alright Miss Granger?"

"I need some bloody turpentine." Hermione replied.

"Severus what is turpentine?" Narcissa asked Severus.

"Paint thinner, if used improperly it can destroy a painting." Severus said, then to Hermione, "no Miss Granger you cannot have any!"

"Did grandfather Phin try to set you up with Draco again?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes and it's not funny!" Hermione said.

"I agree, I would never marry Hermione!" Draco said storming up, "I mean, she is, is so, so, so…."

"Muggleborn?" Severus asked glaring at his godson.

"No bossy." Draco replied.

"At least I don't make a great ferret."

"Beaver."

"Blond bimbo…"

"Enough children." Lily said walking up, "do try to behave."

"Miss Granger my husband is a blond bimbo, my son is not, annoying though he can be." Narcissa said.

"Narcissa that applies to all men." Lily replied.

"Let's go get drunk." Severus said to Remus and Sirius, "find the other men."

"I'm with you." Sirius said.

The men left and the teens were sent back to school while the women sat around to have an enjoyable evening talking. Things were looking up for the English Wizarding world, though Voldemort clearly was still out there and some people had died it was really only a matter of time before he was killed and his remaining followers were arrested and thrown in Azkaban. With the new cure for Lycanthropy many werewolves would now be able to get jobs and live the life they deserved instead of the cursed half one ruled by the moon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Far away a man stood looking out a window in a high tower wishing he was with his family and not here. Lucius Malfoy looked haggard and gaunt, his once sleek hair was tied back from his face but it was clear he was not doing well. He had come up here to get away from the other death eaters, he knew he had a price on his head but he could not leave Voldemort. He had sent messages when he could and spied as he could against the dark lord. It was only a matter of time before he was killed, either by Voldemort himself or by the queen's forces. He turned as Bellatrix came up, he found her ruby magical eye disturbing and the black metal arm even more so on her.

"Why do you come up here?" Bellatrix asked him, "you have regrets?"

"I was wondering where I went wrong with my son." Lucius said telling a half truth as he spoke, "he has abandoned me."

"You can have others, the dark lord will reward you for your service, very few have stayed but you." Bellatrix said running a hand under his hair along his neck, "but do you stay for the right reasons? Would you betray the dark lord?"

"No, he will win, his coming back proved that, no-one can destroy him now." Lucius said, "I will stay by him."

"Let's hope you are on the right side." Bellatrix said softly in his ear.

Lucius hated Bellatrix but managed a smile and headed down from the tower. He could not stay up here, to do so would put suspicion on him, more so than was already there. He bowed low as Voldemort walked by him relieved when he was not tortured. Then again Voldemort had not been torturing his followers as much these past weeks, something Lucius knew deep down was due to fear in the dark lord. He knew his time was up, deep down and Lucius just hoped he would live just long enough to see him die before he was killed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So another blow to Voldemort, a cure for the werewolves. Now how many does he think he will get on his side with Grayback a prisoner and now this cure? He has Dementors and vampires and a few giants and some trolls but that is it. He is down to less than an hundred death eaters now, still a cornered rat is very, very dangerous. Oh and no, Hermione and Draco will not become an item, no matter how many times "dear old grandpa Phin" requests it._


	12. Chapter 11: A New Defector

Chapter Eleven: A New Defector:

Severus was well aware that the peace of the past few months was not going to last. Aside from a bungled attack on Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade on the day the students had come back to Hogwarts there was little action on Voldemort's part. What was more was the fact that Voldemort was mortal and that reason was a "gift" sent for Harry to kill, that very gift Harry was now petting and talking to in front of Severus, his mother, Ginny and Charity. Nagini had taken to Harry and was now free of the Horcrux that had been embedded in her, Lily had thought she might know secrets of Voldemort so she had not had the snake killed right off. Instead she had an exorcism performed on the snake and found herself bonded with the beautiful creature, as a result now mother and son could speak to the beautiful emerald green snake. It seemed the Horcrux gave her a headache every time she was near Voldemort and her own will was suppressed by it, now free she bonded with the one who had saved her.

"She is different now." Severus said as Nagini, now named Princess Emerald slithered over to him and rubbed her head against his leg cat-like, "she never was so nice as this."

"You live with such pain as she did and you would be as irritable as she was." Harry said, "now she is a sweet girl."

"You just wanted to rub the fact that Voldemort cannot have any nice things because he cannot play nicely." Lily said, "_come here Nagini, I have some juicy rats for you love_."

"_Mistress so good to Princess, Princess loves rats and loves mistress_." Nagini said slithering over to take the fresh just killed rats (Kreacher loved doing this as he loved Princess and loved to take care of her along with Grimmauld place and his family) and swallowed them whole. "_Yummy sweet meat, so good_!"

"I wish she would eat rabbits." Severus said watching her eat the rats.

"You still like rats don't you Severus." Lily said shaking her head, "you want me to get you a magical one for your birthday? Princess will not attack it, so you have no worries on that front."

"Nor will Hedwig." Harry said, "what kind would you like to get?"

"A magical one." Severus said smiling, "I doubt Fawkes would mind."

A trill of notes showed the Phoenix approved.

"See? Nothing to worry about." Harry said.

He sat back and was about to put his feet on the desk when a glare from Lily stopped him. Severus stared at Harry, the brat, err boy was getting far too comfortable in his office. Then again Lily was in his office and of course Harry would want to be where his mother was. Normally a teen boy would not want to be around his parents or mother as much as Harry did. However he had not seen her for nearly sixteen years and he had not had the best upbringing as it was. He needed her and no-one dared make fun of him. Well someone had and Draco of all people knocked him down, with his fists. Remus came in the room with a large bag of dog chews (he still liked these even though he was no longer a werewolf) and smiled at the site of a relaxed and happy Harry.

"You get your homework done?" Remus asked him.

"Well almost all." Harry said, "I hate essays, I think they are assigned to torture us students!"

"They are to teach you how to research and write." Lily said.

"That is not the problem, bloody quills, why can't I type them?" Harry nearly whined.

"The grading quills don't like anything but handwritten papers." Severus replied.

"You mean you use quills to grade?" Harry said his eyes going wide.

"Well how else could I be grading papers and talking to you right now?" Remus asked, "it's not a very well kept secret, we program our quills with our personalities and such."

"That is not fair!." Harry grumbled. "We do all the work and you cheat!"

"Oh someone is going to get detention." Lily said softly.

"Sorry mum, um chocolate?" Harry replied trying for a winning grin.

He handed her a box of chocolate frogs trying to look as innocent as he could giving her a puppy dog expression that nearly got Remus to laugh and got Severus nearly to smirk. Lily took the treat and ruffled her son's hair getting an indignant squawk from the teen. Harry tried to smooth his hair down but it did not work. So he went for changing his looks, Severus did smirk when he saw Harry with long green hair that matched his eyes. He was about to tell him to change it back when his floo flared and Poppy stuck her head through a haggard expression on her face.

"Severus we have an injured child here." She said.

"A student?" Severus said getting up and drawing on his black outer robes.

"No, he is not, you better come, I have Lucius Malfoy here as well."

"How in all the hells did he get on the grounds?" Severus said wondering why the wards did not warn him, unless Lucius was not here to cause harm, "let me through."

Poppy stepped back and Severus stepped through the floo into the hospital wing. He smelled the blood before he saw Lucius who was seated by the mangled boy of a young boy. Lucius had blood all over his robes, and some in his hair and his hands were covered in blood. To the horror of Severus the boy was missing his eyes. He could have had raven locks though it was hard to tell with all the blood. He turned to Lucius who looked as distraught as he ever had seen him, he saw he did not have his cane and turned to see Poppy had taken that which held the other man's wand. Severus knew how cruel and awful Lucius could be, yet he did have a heart when it came to young children, or so he hoped, what he did to Ginny made him question that.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"Bellatrix brought back several young children, I did not know what she had done until she brought this one before the dark lord and she tortured him and he laughed and there was so much pain and blood. I fought back, and I brought him here. It was the only place I thought could be safe for him, he did not deserve this, he is an innocent child!" Lucius said looking up at Severus, his face white as a ghost, "I hate him, I hate the dark lord, I cannot serve him, do what you will to me, I deserve it, but at least let me stay with the child until…"

"He will not die, I can help him." Poppy said, "we can have new eyes bonded to him."

"Can I stay with him?" Lucius asked, "please?"

"As long as you do not try to go anywhere else in this school, you leave the hospital wing I will kill you myself." Severus said, "and it will be a slow and very painful death, there will be little left of you to bury. Do not test me Malfoy."

Lucius nodded, he did not dare comment, even when Severus called him by last name, he watched as trusted healers from St. Mungos came through the floo and took the boy to another room to start healing him up. Severus forced Lucius to the shower and let the house elves take his clothing to clean. Severus was surprised to see deep cuts and gashes on Lucius, clearly he was more concerned for the boy than his own health. He healed up Lucius, forced him into hospital pajamas, drug him to a bed and forced a dreamless draught down him. At least he had one problem solved for the moment, the other was what to do with the poor damaged little boy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two days later and Severus was very tired down to his bones. Yet his work had given a gift to the sleeping child in the bed before him. After the healers got finished working on him, healing the cuts and wounds and such and put healing paste where his eyes had been, bandaging the sockets until the new eyes came and put him to bed it was Severus's turn to heal his mind. Nearly all Legilimens were only able to access someone else's mind by looking them in the eye. With careful study Severus could do so without that, he had a few tools to use that caused no pain and these he had used.

He found out the child was named Saul, was five years old and had lived in an orphanage until it was attacked. Most of the children escaped, only four were captured (four too many if you asked Severus) and Saul was treated the worst. He was sickened by what he saw, the boy was tortured badly and could see what was done to him, he wanted so badly to make Voldemort suffer. Severus was careful to remove the memories of torture and horror from the child's mind. He left the times the boy had been in the orphanage and banished the evil memories.

Severus came into the cheerful rooms appointed to the boy right off the hospital wing. They were heavily guarded and Harry, on hearing what had happened to the little boy had Dobby take care of him. Sirius offered even more help, he was here now curled by the boy as Padfoot and Saul was curled around him sleeping. Lucius was seated by the boy, he was clad in fresh clean robes, brought by Narcissa (who gave them to him after slapping him and warning him if he had not left Voldemort truly she was going to rip his manhood off, without magic) and thick leg irons. It was clear Severus did not trust him at all and was not going to give him any freedom. Lucius looked up at Severus putting down the book he was reading and looking over at the boy who had stirred and woke up.

"Hello Saul, how are you doing today?" Severus asked the boy.

"Better sir, I don't hurt." Saul replied, "what happened to me?"

"You were in an accident, we are working on getting your sight fixed." Severus said, he was grateful this child was magical as it was going to be easier to fix him.

"Oh, but I will see again right sir?" Saul asked.

"Yes you will, it will just take time." Severus replied.

"Can I keep Padfoot?" Saul asked, "he is a sweet dog."

"I don't see why not." Lucius said, "if we can get you anything, anything at all."

"I would like a mummy and daddy sir." Saul said softly.

Little did he know Padfoot was listening carefully. He got up and left the room and turned human only to find Rita Skeeter here. She was not here to get a scoop like she might have done in the past, no she had changed, Sirius had started to date her to get her away from his godson, yet both had grown closer together and now they were dating seriously. In fact they were in love, or Sirius hoped so as he looked down at Rita. She was clad in his favorite robes of lavender and had got contacts that highlighted her blue eyes, her dark blond hair carefully done in curls. She was appalled at what had been done to the poor boy and she wanted to do something for him, but was not sure what she could do.

"How is he?" Rita asked.

"Doing better, Lucy asked him what he wanted, he said he wanted a mummy and daddy." Sirius replied.

"Well we could fulfill that wish for him." Rita said walking up to him and tracing a hand down his chest getting him to gulp, "I mean you are a sexy man and I want you all to myself."

"You do, but my family history, I mean, wait you asking me to marry you?" Sirius said.

"Yes, I love you, we have been dating nearly a year now Sirius." She replied.

"Well in that case sure, you want to adopt Saul?"

"Of course!" Rita said, "he is such a dear little boy, and I would be honored to have him as part of our family."

"I love you darling." Sirius said.

"I love you too my shaggy knight." Rita replied.

Sirius took her in his arms and kissed her, both forgot they were standing in a corridor in the middle of a school in the middle of the day. That is until the cat-calls and whistles began and they pulled apart to see several students staring at them. Sirius gave a bow and led Rita to the rooms Saul was in to see if he would want them as his parents. They could only hope they could give a little boy a good home and the love he so desperately needed at this time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily was very happy for Sirius and Rita, when she learned they were going to get married she had decided to take Rita under her wing and go shopping with her to help her pick out a dress. Narcissa and Bertha decided to go with her and made a day of shopping. They took an international portkey to Paris and to the _Première Route Rouge_, the main magical shopping area for all of magical France. There they visited _Robes Longues Fines de Tisserand_ where they found a beautiful gown for Rita and after a fitting session they arranged to have it delivered to Hogwarts. Then they went to _Les Poissons Magiques_ for lunch, a very exclusive extremely expensive restaurant that Narcissa insisted she paid for.

"Fine you can get it this time." Lily said, "but I pay next time."

"No I pay, you have been through so much." Bertha replied.

"What about me?" Rita asked.

"You are the bride to be, you don't pay." Narcissa said sipping her wine.

"Very well, thank you, all of you." Rita said, "you are far too kind to me, after how I was and how I treated others."

"We all have done things we are ashamed of." Bertha replied, "but you are a good person, you have made Sirius a happy man."

"Yes, and seem to have helped tame him a bit." Narcissa said, "he needed that."

"Stinging hexes do help, remember that." Lily said, "I could get James to yelp very well."

"I just threaten Lucius with Severus, works for me." Narcissa said, "though right now I am sure he is not very happy as Moody has him."

"Will he harm him?" Bertha asked.

"No, but he will get the truth out of him." Lily said, "he did interrogate Severus all those years ago, should have been allowed when he was brought in, even if he was retired."

Now Lily did not want Severus harmed but she did trust Moody to not hurt someone he was interrogating. Moody had taken James under his wing and trained him to be a fair and good Auror, because of that she could be proud to call her husband an Auror. Severus may complain and insult Moody but she knew he respected the man as he had never tortured or harmed him. Dora had not either but her interrogation tactics were a bit more harsh with using drugs as she did. Still the Auror force was less violent than it had been in the past due to Alastor Moody. Lunch came to an end and they headed back out to the street where Lily saw _Animaux Familiers_, the main and largest pet shop in the alley.

"Just a moment, I need to see if I can find something for Severus." Lily said.

"What of Princess, will she not eat it?" Narcissa asked.

"No, not if I find a familiar for him." Lily replied.

She walked into the shop and looked around and found the magical rats at once. She saw most shied away from her, they could smell Princess on her and did not wish to be near her and so shied away from her, all but one. She was a large rat, all black with black eyes and she rose up on her little paws and looked up at Lily who knew this was the one for Severus. After a bit of haggling she got the rat, a sturdy cage with bedding, a litter tray (rats are surprisingly clean and smart creatures and can be taught to use a litter tray) some toys and some food. She had the items shrunk and with the others headed back to Hogwarts. Rita went to see how Sirius and Saul were doing while Lily went up to the headmaster's office with Narcissa. She smirked as she saw Severus quickly buttoning his robes while Charity took a seat in front of the desk a too innocent look on her face.

"So have fun shopping?" Severus asked.

"Yes, we found lots of fun things." Lily said, "honestly you two, what if a student needs to see you Severus?"

"I thought the gargoyle was on my side." Severus grumbled, "five minutes was all I asked."

"You must have gone over." Narcissa retorted.

"I got you a gift." Lily said taking out the cage and enlarging it and handing it to him, he opened it and the rat came out and looked up at him, "I hope you like her."

"I do, I do very much, she is lovely." Severus said as the rat scurried up to him and let him pick her up, "Oscurita, my little dark one." Oscurita simple started to wash her face and Severus smiled, "a very lovely gift, she is perfect."

Lily had picked correctly for Severus, she did know him quite well and it turned out the little rat was his familiar. She loved to curl up in one of his robes pockets or ride on his shoulder and she even got along with Princess, something that only happened when an animal was a true familiar, the natural order of things was suspended and they became good friends. Though Princess would eat rats she would never harm Oscurita and the little rat was as safe as she could be. It was amusing to see her on occasion curled up with Princess by the fire and Harry had got a few pictures of Princess, Hedwig and Oscurita together.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two weeks later, one week before Halloween the wedding of Sirius Orion Black II and Rita Faith Skeeter took place at Hogwarts. It was the safest place for such a large wedding in all of magical Britain, Remus was Sirius's best man and both Harry and Severus were groomsmen. Lily was Rita's matron of honor and Narcissa and Bertha were bridesmaids. All were clad in their very best robes, Sirius in crimson robes trimmed in green and gold, Remus in new navy robes, Severus in green trimmed in silver, Harry in green that matched the green of his mothers. Bertha was in purple and Narcissa looked beautiful in blue. All eyes were on the bride, she was clad in robes of white that looked lovely on her. They were shot with gold thread with pearls sewn into them. She had a golden tiara on her head with diamonds, pearls in it.

The priest, clad in his white and gold vestments presided over the wedding, the vows were said and Sirius kissed his bride. He really felt so very lucky to be here and to have a chance to be married to a wonderful woman. He had a few drinks but did not get drunk, he left that to the Weasley twins (who set of lots of fireworks) and others. Later that night he slipped away with his bride to the private quarters where their soon to be son lay waiting for him. He had his new eyes, gray as Sirius's and already he looked similar to his parents. They took out the adoption potion, added the three drops of blood from each and Saul drank it down. They would stay the night with him to make sure if he ended up in pain they were right there with him. By the next morning Sirius had his heir, Saul Regulus Black and his new wife, who had a wonderful surprise for him after she had a few words with Poppy, she was pregnant.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So "dear" Lucius has seen the light, though his torment is far from over. Moody gets him all to himself for a week or so. As for getting Severus a familiar, Fawkes is bonded to him but is not a true familiar as he is part of the school and the headmaster post. So Severus needed his very own familiar as even Lily has one, in the form of Nagini now free of the parasite that was killing her and renamed Princess. Sirius needed to settle down and a kid and wife would do that. _


	13. Chapter 12: Battlefield

Chapter Twelve: Battlefield:

Harry did not think it was a good idea for Severus to leave Hogwarts, yet as the headmaster he had no choice as he had been summoned to a meeting by the Wizengamot and had to attend. Dora was pregnant so she was off field duty and as Harry was one of a very few metamorphous and loyal to Severus to boot he was here, looking like an elderly man with long gray hair and shuffling step. He knew his mother was in the ministry building and that the Auror force was secretly on full alert. Still he worried, Voldemort had done his best to keep the teen from his mind, he knew the boy was there now and did all he could to block him. His trying to get into Harry's mind had not worked, and he did not dare try again as Harry sent him images that were, let's say rather naughty (Playboy did have lots of great pictures, though stating it was for the war effort had not got him out of trouble with his mother) in return.

Severus came out of the lift from the Wizengamot chambers and started to walk to the exit when all hell broke loose. At once he had his wand out as death eaters appeared along with werewolves who had refused to change and take the cure, vampires and a few trolls. Severus had expected an attack and grimly realized he was going to put his new dragonskin armor to work under his robes. Harry shifted and faced the death eaters, standing between them and Severus, as did several of age students. Harry wondered just what nearly all the sixth and seventh years of all houses (every single one of the sixth and seventh year Slytherins were here clad for war), the heads of houses came forward clad in their battle robes and stood by Severus. Voldemort stepped forward clad in layers of black silk robes and soft leather shoes.

"Hello Severus, I am surprised to see you have decided to work against me" Voldemort said, "no matter, I know you seek greatness, that you think those here can protect you. I will forgive you that my child, just hand over Harry and all will be forgiven."

"Really, you will restore me to your right hand?" Severus said.

"Of course my child."

"See that sounds very nice, tempting even." Severus said smirking, "but we both know what a liar you are."

"I see, maybe I will have better luck with others here." Voldemort turned to the Slytherins, "I can offer you great riches, I am the heir to Slytherin, you know what that means."

"Yes we do." Pansy Parkinson said, "if you were the heir we would gladly follow you, but you are not."

"Draco you took the mark, you must obey me." Voldemort said seeing Draco there who looked scared but stood his ground. "Come here boy."

"No, you are no lord, you are a traitor, will not stand with the likes of you."

"None of us will." Ron Weasley said standing by Draco.

"Too true," Zacharias Smith said coldly "I know the truth about my great grandmother and how you killed her!"

"I see, I see." Voldemort said, "very well, kill them all!"

With that the battle began, despite being outnumbered Voldemort's troops were well trained and very, very deadly. The werewolves pressed in to attack from one side and Severus found himself fighting three death eaters at once. He proved to be the better duelist as he took them out, still he did not see the death eater behind him and it was Sirius who ended up saving him. Sirius had an insane gleam in his eyes and he grinned as he waded into the battle. As head of the Black family he had access to all their magic and though most was good magic there was some decidedly dark stuff there. Sirius proved that he really was a Black as he used spells that were clearly dark in nature as all dark spells were designed to control, harm or kill.

Neville found himself face to face with Bellatrix and he she thought she was more powerful than he. Yet the teen had swore on his magic to kill her and he was not going to break that vow. He had trained hard and he was very skilled with magic and muggle things as well. Still magically he was not fully up to par with Bellatrix but he was determined to kill her. Which was why he had a handgun, something Bellatrix had not expected at all. She had sent Neville flying into the wall and the teen got up bloodied and angry, there was no fear in his eyes, only hatred and he was going to see her die for what she had done to his family. She had his wand and came over to stand over him, looking down at him a sneer on her face as she clearly thought herself better than the boy here.

"Baby Longbottom should not fight above his league." Bellatrix said coldly, "you do not match my magical powers."

"You are right there." Neville said, "magically I am not at your level, but I am smarter."

"How so?" Bellatrix asked.

"For one I have back up." Neville said brining up his handgun and shooting her through the heart, "go to hell bitch."

She looked down in shock, putting her hand over the wound and looked at Neville. Her heart quit working and she fell to the floor dead, this death did not go unnoticed by Voldemort who turned to strike down the boy only to come face to face with a very angry Lily Potter. He looked in shock at the snake by her side, it was his snake, what was Nagini doing with a muggleborn like this? He just did not get that she hated him and the fact he had bound her with lies and tortured and hurt her as well. While the battle raged around him he came up short for a moment and Lily let the truth sink in, if Voldemort was smart enough to understand what was going on of course.

"_Nagini come here!_" Voldemort said.

"_No, you are evil wizard, caused me much pain, made me do things I did not want to_." Princess replied, "_my mistress is good to me_."

"_I never tortured you_!" Voldemort said.

"_You did, your forced bind to her hurt her badly_." Lily said in Parseltongue, switching to English as soon as she had shocked Voldemort, "you just can't be nice to anyone can you? First in the orphanage, they were good people there but you just could not be nice, and then Hogwarts killing Myrtle, you just never learn, you even torture your followers and one who could have made you a fine familiar you forcefully bound to you."

"You will die, just like that blood traitor husband did." Voldemort said.

"Oh now it is on bitch, you do not get to gloat over killing James!" Lily hissed.

With that the duel was on and Lily proved she was a very powerful which indeed. Most of the battle was over, Voldemort's forces had been killed, Scrimgeour, under orders of the queen was not taking any prisoners. Those who fought alongside Voldemort and were captured fought their last and were killed on the spot. All the werewolves were dead and very few of the death eaters remained alive. The trolls, stupid and slow only knew that there was a lot of fresh meat here and they were hungry. It is hard to kill a hungry troll but those here managed. The Vampires seeing the battle was not going well sued for peace with the minister and were allowed to drain the death eater corpses only.

Lily was giving as good as she got meanwhile. She was clad for war in green battle robes made of basilisk skin (Harry's gift to her) with a fitted high collared bodice, long sleeves and full skirts. She had dragonskin armor on under these and it was clear this armor made all the difference for her. Some of her dark red hair had come loose from its bun and she brushed it from her face. She managed to get a hit on Voldemort drawing blood and getting him very angry. He shot a curse back at her that threw her from her feet, she was up and ducked the killing curse sent her way and she sent one back at him. It missed and she followed this with a stream of very dark violent magic that got Harry to stare at her in awe and a bit of fear.

Then it happened, a twist of the wand and Lily was disarmed and thrown to the ground, Princess turned from where she had bitten several death eaters to launch herself at her former master. She bit clean through his wand hand, he could not die because of her venom as he was immune to it but his hand was now rendered useless and he threw the snake from him cutting her with a knife he had taken out. He could not fight on and with a snarl of rage he Apparated out, the remaining of his army did the same leaving Harry and those behind as the victors. There were deaths, a few in fact, Pansy Parkinson was the only student who had died out of all the students here. Most were injured but she had died jumping in front of a killing curse headed the way of the minister. It would be a subdued group that headed back to Hogwarts that day even with the victory.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily sat before the fireplace watching Princess as she slept a bandage around her midsection. The cut had been deep but she would heal. Lily however was deep in thought and missing James more so than ever before. The last time she had faced Voldemort in a real battle James had been with her, they had been quite the team and now he was gone. She looked up as her son came up and sat with her, he had helped bring Pansy back to Hogwarts and she was laid out in the chapel under several preservation charms. He sensed his mother needed him, he took a seat by her and put an arm around her.

"I miss him, your dad." Lily said, "I mean we got the portrait but it is not him, not really. It acts like him, has his memories but I can't be with him."

"I am here mum, you will see him again, this life is not all there is." Harry said, "that is the mistake Voldemort has made to believe this is all there is. He has not asked the question why do I have a soul if this life is all there is?"

"You are right, we will see him again." Lily said, "how are you doing?"

"I am holding up a right." Harry replied, "those injured were not that bad, most should be back at classes on Monday. Draco though well he took Pansy's death really hard, they grew up together and he I think is getting drunk, professor Malfoy is talking to Moody."

At that moment the door to the sitting room opened and Severus drug in Draco and shoved him to a chair. It was clear the teen had been crying and Harry felt for him, if he lost Ron or Hermione it would really hurt him badly. Lily went to Draco and knelt by him her mothering instincts in high gear, Harry went to speak to Severus while Lily comforted Draco the best she could. It was not five minutes after Draco came here that Narcissa came into the room and Lily let her take over. Draco was not the kind of boy to give into emotions like this but he had lost a dear friend and was allowed to be upset and even cry because of that. Finally he calmed down and Severus came over shoving a cup of hot cocoa to him.

"Drink that, not firewhisky." He said sternly.

"Yes sir." Draco said, "I saw you leave with Auror Moody mother."

"I had to get your father, he is locked in my rooms." Narcissa said, "where he will stay for the time being."

"Moody did not hurt him did he?" Draco asked concerned.

"Well if you do not count him processing one like a common prisoner, mind games and interrogation and Veritaserum and his ugly face not being hurt then no, he did not hurt him." Severus looked up to see Moody in the doorway, "speaking of ugly perverts."

"Ye know Snape you need to learn respect, I can re-teach ye some." Moody said limping up to glare up at the taller younger man, "besides ladies don't mind scars, and I don't have scars where it matters anyway."

"What did you do to my father?" Draco asked trying to be brave in the face of Moody.

"Same thing I did to you boy." Moody said.

"Pervert." Draco said adding a yelp as his mother got him by the ear, "ow I am sorry!"

"You should be, Alastor is a good Auror, he does not torture or harm his captives and you know it." Narcissa said, "but just look what the dark lord's side did to him."

It was only too true, very few of the wounds on Moody were due to battle wounds, most were from torture. He had taken out four death eaters and lost an eye and much of the left side of his face. He had been brutally tortured for weeks before his rescue, by the time he was rescued he was missing his lower right leg and was horribly scarred from the torture he had endured. Still he was a good Auror and though he hated death eaters he knew he was making a statement by refusing to torture them. He had fun with the bigoted head of the Malfoy family who thought he could hold out against him. In the end he knew the man just as well if not better than his lovely wife here. It was great to be a natural Legilimens as he was.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Voldemort was not in a good mood, he sat in his castle brooding, he had so few followers left, he had thought recruiting out of country would help but now those hopes were dashed. Now with the death of his foreign death eaters he could not gain any recruits outside England. The battle had proven that none of the younger Slytherins wished to join him and he still refused to accept that he was no longer the heir and was not wanted. Even Nagini had dared leave him! Those very few followers left refused to leave him out of true loyalty. He had, just a few short months ago been poised to take over the ministry and to show this world what it meant to be magical. Now he sat in a drafty castle wondering what had gone wrong and of course blaming everyone else for his murdering evil ways.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Things just keep getting worse for Voldemort, as they should. He did go overseas to get more followers and that is how he had a new army after the wipe out of most of his forces at the start of the school year. Now he does not have that option to gain followers and so he is closer and closer to defeat._

_So, do please review, it's the only way I get paid you know!_


	14. Chapter 13: Making Plans

Chapter Thirteen: Making Plans:

Severus looked up as Lucius Malfoy stopped pacing and took a seat before his desk. He looked better than he had when he was first brought here though he still was bored. He was completely Severus's prisoner and though treated well he did not like being confined where he was watched constantly, either it was his own wife, Severus or one of the heads of houses or Moody that guarded him. Still it was better than Azkaban and so he dared not complain. He watched with amusement as Oscurita scurried across the desk, grabbed the quill out of the ink stand and threw it onto the floor. Ink trailed across the desk and Severus had to summon the quill and clean his desk with a few waves of his wand. He turned to find Oscurita at his coffee mug lapping up as much as she could get away with.

"You little swine, coffee is the last thing you need." All the little rat did was sit on her little hind feet, grasp her tail and look up at him fairly grinning with her beady black eyes, looking as innocent and cute as she could "you are a menace."

"Who is uncle Severus?" Harry said walking into the office just as Severus let Oscurita scamper into his hands, "she at your coffee again?"

"Yes, what are you doing here Harry?"

"Nothing, just really like this office." Harry replied, "it's quiet."

He walked up to Severus's desk and, proving how much the relationship between the teen and headmaster had improved, he actually took his uncle's cup of coffee and drained it. Severus just stared at the teen who dared do this and the teen dared smirk back! Harry was getting too cheeky for his own good and Severus knew just how to fix that problem. Lucius smirked and Harry turned to him setting the mug down grinning at his brazen act not aware he was about to get in trouble for his actions and not aware his own mother had slipped into the room.

"You are an ill-mannered brat." Lucius said, "if you were mine I would beat you for that."

"I am not, thank you for the coffee uncle Severus." Harry said.

"You are most certainly not welcome." Severus retorted, "you are a brat!"

"An unmannered one, but you were raised by muggles." Lucius said.

"Most are fine, just a few that are not, like some wizards." Harry shot back.

"Watch your tongue boy, I or shall I tame it for you?" Lucius said.

"No, I am fine, just going to sh…"

"Finish that sentence and I will issue you detention." Lily said softly by his side.

"You should have one for taking my coffee." Severus said.

"Dobby!" Harry called and the little elf appeared.

"Yes master Harry sir?" Dobby said.

"Could you get a large pot of coffee for headmaster Snape please?" Harry asked.

"Of course master Harry!" Dobby said popping out and back with a large pot he put on Severus's desk, "anything else sir?"

"No, thank you." Harry said and Dobby bowed and popped out.

"You little elf thief." Lucius snarled.

"Hey I was not the one who gave him clothes as I recall." Harry said innocently.

Lucius opened then closed his mouth, it was only too true, he had given the sock to Dobby. Sure he had not meant to but the fact of the matter is that he had given it to his former house elf. He was not about to own up to the fact a then twelve year old muggle raised boy had bested him and now had said elf in his service! He was sure he still had the scars from the punishment dealt to him by Narcissa for losing her favorite elf. Then again if she had found out how he treated said elf she would have done worse, it was bad enough she had forced him to order the remaining elves to not punish themselves and he was not allowed to beat them, or she would have his bits in a jar on the shelf.

"Didn't a certain twelve year old boy give you a certain diary?" Lily said sipping a cup of good coffee, "you had to throw the sock away."

"It's not his fault Lily, like most purebloods he is an inbreed idiot." Severus said smirking at the outraged look on Lucius' face, "a far smarter and more magically powerful half-blood took down the noble and powerful head of house Malfoy."

"I am going to kill you Severus!" Lucius said getting up to go for his wand, only to realize he still did not have it.

"With what exactly?" Severus said and as Lucius was about to respond, "I could land you on your arse even as a first year and you know and that was without a wand!"

"I hate you Severus." Lucius said.

"I would say the same but you are useful I suppose." Severus said smiling cruelly, "as entertainment."

Lucius just glared at Severus, he was wondering why he put up with Severus but remembered all the good things Severus had done. He had helped raise Draco and had kept the boy as safe as he could even when the boy joined the dark lord in a foolish attempt to keep his family safe. Severus had saved Draco's soul and he had turned out to be a far better man than he had been. Still he wished that Severus would not be so cruel to him and speak to him in such a manner that he did!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later in a secret meeting of the order nearly everyone there was in an uproar. Harry was sure that they would be, after all none wanted him dead but there was no others who could finish off Voldemort like he could. He knew the longer they waited the more he would have a chance to regroup. Harry could not let that happen and he had a few ideas up his sleeves as it were to take the evil dark lord out permanently. Lily sat by Severus knowing what her son had to do and not liking it one bit.

"This is the only way." Harry said looking at the adults in the room, "I have to take him down, now we can no longer wait."

"You are not even a match in skills magically yet!" Charity said.

"I know that, but I am better in something else, I have mad sword skills." Harry replied.

"He does, I have sparred with him and never have I seen anyone progress as fast as him." Severus said, "it's as if he has prior experience."

"Well I found a Kendo book at elementary school and as I did not have friends I would practice by myself when I was not reading or doing chores." Harry replied.

"I don't really want Harry to fight." Lily said, "but I know he will, and if this gives him a chance against the dark lord then all the better."

"When will you call him forward to a duel?" Pomona asked.

"Next week, it's nearer Christmas and I intend on giving the magical world a Christmas gift."

"I have the basilisk under armor ready for you." Lily said, "the goblins agreed to allow you to wear a suit of their own making of mithryl."

Lily remembered going down to the chamber with Harry, due to the magic in the great beast it had yet to start decaying. Severus had paled and looked from the basilisk to Harry, conjured a chair and actually had to sit for a few moments. Lily had held Harry close and called him a brave boy which did embarrass him. Goblins were brought in to harvest the great snake, they got the meat for their labors, Harry told them it was in payment for what they lost in the last three wars with dark lords in this century and they had been delighted to receive compensation. For a wizard to treat them like equals was all they ever really wanted and that is what Harry did, his actions starting to heal a rift that went back for over a thousand years.

Harry had learned from the goblins their side to the whole goblin/human wars. Goblins it seemed had invented futhark runes and had willingly shared this with humans and other races as an act of good faith after the Orc wars and the end of the dark times in the north of the world. Somehow pride and power won out and humans started to use runes for enslaving others and binding followers with a dark mark, such as what Severus had had. The last goblin war was won by the goblins as they wrested control of their runes back from the humans. The treaties made after that last war made it so that humans could use runes but not for enslavement or evil and the goblins would in return not use wands for magic.

It was future proof of the goblin race that during the last "rebellion" they had not shut down the banks or even confiscated what was in the vaults of the high honor they held. Even as they cut down their enemies they kept their word on keeping the vaults of the slain untouched. When they said they would keep the gold and other things safe in Gringotts they meant it, and humans tended to think them weak and inferior for this kind of thinking in a time of war. Harry knew better now as he had spent time with the goblins learning their customs and language and even laughing over a few of the pranks and trails they put on him. They did consider him a goblin warrior and Bill Weasley who worked with the goblins was humbled at how he had misjudged the race and vowed to do as Harry did and treat them with greater respect.

"Well I am borrowing it, it is still theirs." Harry replied, "it bares the rune of the goblin nation."

"So what of them claiming ownership of things made for one person after they die?" Bill asked.

"Oh that, they were being partly truthful, they can claim something they made if the transfer of the item made was not stamped with a rune of the person the item is being transferred to." Harry replied, "much armor for the Wizarding world as always been rented out, in fact the goblins though the sword of Gryffindor was a rented piece, until they saw the runes."

"Why did they not tell me any of this?" Bill grumbled.

"Perhaps because you did not ask?" Severus replied.

"You know I hate you." Bill growled though he did not mean it.

"You know I am right." Severus replied.

Flitwick was sipping a soda looking very thoughtful, he of course knew much of the goblin people. He was half goblin, no not by blood, he was fully human and a human dwarf but he was considered half goblin as he had saved a family of goblins and was adopted by them. If he had any goblin blood in him he would have never been allowed a wand per the treaties. He was thinking maybe it was time to update the history classes and now he had more free time he was going to devote some of that putting together his notes and such into several history and custom books on the different species in the magical world. He looked over at Sirius who did not look happy and watched as Rita put a hand on his arm to reassure him. Harry looked over at him and Sirius looked up at Harry gray eyes meeting green.

"I know you do not want met to fight Sirius, but I must, sooner or later I must." Harry said.

"I know, I know but I don't want to lose you, I know I am being selfish but Harry I let you down once I cannot do so again and let you get hurt or killed!" Sirius replied.

"I don't want to die right now either." Harry replied, "but if I do think of all the lives spared, besides though most prophecies are never fulfilled this one will be because Riddle came after me. I will not die at this time, later yes, we all do but now no."

"I admire your faith but I am scared." Sirius said.

"You think I am not?" Harry replied, "but hey I am a Gryffindor and I laugh in the face of danger."

"Until your mother grounds you." Severus said.

"Don't give me any ideas." Lily replied. "Send the request Harry, he has to come here, you are not going to him."

"Of course mum." Harry replied.

Lily did not want to lose her son, she had lost her husband and could not bare to lose another loved one. Yet she knew Harry had a destiny and had to fight Voldemort as Voldemort would not rest until he was dead. Harry spent a few hours going over the letter and finally, he showed it to his mother for approval. She read it over and once done let Harry seal the letter and send it off with Hedwig to deliver to the evil dark lord. For better or worse this was going to determine the outcome of the war for good or ill.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So a bit of humor, I have seen one of my dear friends rats do nearly the same thing that was done to Severus. They are smart little creatures for sure! As for Harry challenging Voldemort to a duel, he is right to want to end the war and though no-one wants him to have to do this he has to, the prophecy does not leave him much of a choice._

_Anyway, please do review and thanks to all who have so far!_


	15. Chapter 14: The Faceoff

Chapter Fourteen: The Faceoff:

Lily looked up at her son and fussed with his cloak, straightening what already was straight. Harry was clad in battle robes of green that matched his eyes and golden armor with a dark green cloak over all. He looked every bit the warrior he was but Lily could only see her baby boy she had held in her arms such a short time ago. He was taller than her now, a man in fact not a boy and it was hard for her to realize that. She had not seen him grow up, oh he had given her memories to see but it was not the same, not the same at all! Harry smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder, and this did help a little bit. Severus came up clad for war in black battle robes and black armor with a sword at his side. Next to him stood Sirius also clad for war in blue robes trimmed in black with slivery armor, Remus was not clad in armor, all he had on was a pair of leather breeches, he might not be a full werewolf anymore but he could transform at will to his were form and would along with several other cured werewolves.

"Nice outfit Moony, trying to seduce the female death eaters?" Sirius said.

"No the male ones." Remus shot back getting Sirius to stammer, "always shuts him up."

"We will take care of Harry, rather I will Lily, his story is not over by a long shot." Severus replied.

"I just want this over with." Lily said, "it's been hard, so very hard for me, oh I am sorry…"

"It's alright mum I we will have lots of time after this to spend." Harry said, "in fact I would love it if you lived at Stag cottage."

"Yes Harry is not normal, a teen wanting to live with family." Sirius said. "Then again I did enjoy living with your grandparents, the only real family I could claim."

"Well you are part of ours, though I am older you know." Lily said.

"I know and far better than me." Sirius replied.

"Well I got a dark lord to take down." Harry said, "we can take this mushy stuff up after alright?"

He grinned a cheeky grin refusing to show any fear and walked from his mother's chambers, down the stairs with Severus to the great Hall. Severus took his place at the head of the vast great hall on the dais with the heads of houses here all clad in robes in the colors of their houses. The students were here, all fifth year and up, the younger years to their anger and frustration were locked in their common rooms for safety reasons. If Voldemort did not keep his promises and attacked they wanted only those who could fight back here. The minister and others were here too below the dais on the right of the hall. Harry stood before them the students making a path for the evil dark lord. Harry stood tall and waited, he looked every bit the part of the warrior and hero he was. He did not have long to wait as Voldemort came with the last of his followers. He did not have many of these, a whole pack of werewolves from America had joined Voldemort. There was no reason for them to do this only that they liked to hurt and kill, Remus was teaching them why it was not wise to do so.

"It's down to you and me Tom." Harry said calmly, "you are mortal and you will die today."

"I am far more powerful than you Harry Potter!" Voldemort said.

"No, no you are not, I am. I do not say this to boast, but it is true, I will kill you today." Harry replied.

"I see, then let's see you try!" Voldemort shouted.

Harry drew his wand and the battle began and what a battle it was. Harry proved he was very, very powerful and was a match for Voldemort. His spells were far above any that one of his age should be able to do but he was marked to defeat Voldemort and that was just what he was going to do. Though he was far better with a sword he was going to prove today he was very powerful magically and would take Voldemort down that way. Spells flew back and forth, white, blue, red and green they flew through the hall. Harry conjured up walls and stones to block Voldemort, his training coming very handy. Though Voldemort was strong he just could not keep up with Harry who managed to cut him with a _Sectumsempra _that sliced through most of his left side. Harry was hit with shrapnel from a _bombarda _as his shield did not fully block it. He wiped the blood out his eye and cast a chain of spells back at Voldemort. Harry was starting to have fun, this was his element, he loved to duel and dueling Voldemort had got his blood up to be sure.

"You are talented." Harry said to Voldemort as he shot the counter to the Fiendfyre a wall of water that incased the fire and turned to ice. "Very much so."

"I have had years of study boy, I know more than you ever could dream of." Voldemort said casting a spell to break the ice and send shards at Harry.

"Well yea but see I got power on my side." Harry said, "I mean seriously I am really powerful, scary really."

"I will defeat you!" Voldemort said casting a killing curse that Harry side-stepped.

"Now that was rude." Harry replied, "and I was having fun!"

The spells got more violent and faster if that was possible. Both were equally matched, Voldemort had a vast array of spells while Harry had raw power. Both were terrifying in power and fought on giving as much as they got. Both were battered and bruised, bleeding and hurting as the battle went on. Harry was saved only by his armor on many occasions. Yet the battle could not continue on forever and finally Harry got the opening he needed, he did not use the killing curse, why would he? He had sent a spell chain that ended with several knives, Voldemort ducked and blocked all the spells but the last. It took his wand hand off and Harry did not give him a chance to recover, he slashed his wand violently and hued the evil dark lord's head from his body. Voldemort sank headless to the floor leaving a battle bleeding and wear but triumphant standing before the school as the clear winner.

"So who is next?" Harry asked looking at the remaining death eaters, "who wants a go?"

"Take care of the rest." Severus said and the heads of houses had no problem ending the lives of the last death eaters here and now, "now no more, no more killing, no more death this is over."

"I could not agree more." Harry replied, "it is done."

"Time to celebrate then." Fred said coming up.

"Agreed, first a bit of clean up? Oi Gawp come and help us old chap?" George called and a small giant around eighteen feet high slumped in and took the dead away, "great chap, great fellow, so let's celebrate!"

Before Severus could stop them (not that he really wanted to) they set off fireworks inside the great hall. Harry was cheered and hoisted up and Severus stepped aside and this once let Harry take a seat in his chair. Severus never thought that he would survive, that he would live to see the end of Voldemort. For so long since the evil dark lord had come back he had believed he would die. So had most of the death eaters who had left Voldemort, Lucius had never expected to survive after his loss at the department of mysteries. Yet he had and so had Severus and Severus was thinking of what he would do now. Well he knew he would stay as headmaster, a job he could only dream of in the past but one he was humbled and honored to have now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Snow covered the ground outside the school and the temperature dipped far below freezing. Inside the castle it was cozy and warm enough though most still hovered around the fires and students and staff were layered in layers of warm clothing and robes and cloaks. Severus was seated in his office watching Oscurita as she at a bit of crumb he had "dropped" on the desk from a biscuit he was eating. He sipped at his tea and looked over to see Lily reading with Harry sleeping curled up by her side. Severus smiled at the scene, Harry was a teen boy but he of course needed his mother and would until he married and even after that. Lily was the light of life for so many and she was touted as much a miracle as Harry these days.

"He is a great wizard." Dumbledore said from his portrait, "far better than me."

"Yes that is true." Lily said not looking up from her book, "but then you never did ask others for help, you might be alive today if you had."

"Yes and I would have fought Tom, I am glad you do care my dear about a foolish old man."

"Only reason I wish you alive is so I could still curse you." Lily said, "what you did to Severus alone was wrong."

"I am sorry."

"Yes I am sure you are." Lily said carding her hand through Harry's unruly locks, "you thought of my baby boy as nothing but a pawn."

"You know I was thinking, since we have won this war a trip is in order." Severus said just as Harry yawned and woke.

"Trip were Severus?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking Disney World, muggles do make wonderful things." Severus said, "as Lucius is my responsibility I could bring him."

"You are terrible." Lily said smiling, "though Narcissa and Draco would have fun."

"I could bring Ginny, and invite Ron and Hermione." Harry said, "Ginny would like it."

"That would be good, we could go at the end of this school year, things should have settled down by then." Lily said, "it would be a great treat for Harry in getting his NEWTs as well."

Harry smiled, he was happy Voldemort was gone and that he was truly free, oh there were still things to do and evil creatures to destroy but in the end it was the dawn of a new day. Not a single death eater remained alive, dark wizards and witches the world over were being hunted down as never before, those that continued to embrace evil and harmful and hurting magics were being taken care of. Most supported Voldemort and had to be removed, they would not stop until Harry or they were dead. Still it was a happy time for Harry and he was looking forward to Christmas as he was going to for the first time in years spend it with his mother!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there is the final battle with Voldemort, he is well and truly dead by Harry's hand. Harry is extremely powerful, more powerful than Voldemort, however as stated here Voldemort has more skill though power as we see did win out._


End file.
